


The Baby Issue

by Narushika (MonkeyZero)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AND YET HERE I AM, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Tags might change, danzo is a big bag of dicks, i told myself i would never write mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyZero/pseuds/Narushika
Summary: Kakashi never wanted to carry on his family line, but Danzo has other plans and will go to extreme measures to get what he wants.





	1. The Baby Issue

**Author's Note:**

> -mpreg  
> -I kind of wanted to write mpreg but reverse a lot of the tropes

When he pushed open the door to the bar, Kakashi was half wishing he had let that missing nin kill him--then he wouldn’t need to deal with children. They didn’t seem to care he’d been sent on a solo mission, been ambushed by missing nin and hospitalized with a critical injury--they just complained they hadn’t been trained in weeks. After hearing Naruto’s very vocal complaints, Kakashi needed a drink, or maybe ten. 

“Kakashi,” Genma called, hailing him from the bar. “Come have a drink.” Genma looked like he’d already had quite a few, but Raidou was there, so Kakashi wouldn’t get stuck dragging him home. 

Kakashi shrugged and slid into the seat next to Genma, who ordered him a whiskey and club soda. “Cheers,” he said, lifting the glass to Kakashi. “To you getting out of the hospital.” Kakashi let out a small grunt and hastily downed his drink while nobody was looking. Genma was chattering to him, not expecting Kakashi to respond, though he was mostly talking to Raidou anyways. “...And then I had to sit through a council meeting for  _ hours. _ ”

That caught Kakashi’s attention. “Was it just a standard meeting?” Kakashi asked. 

“You know I can’t tell you,” Genma said with a wink. “But they didn’t bring up the baby issue. Maybe they’ve given up on you.”

“Unlikely,” Kakashi muttered, then ordered a round of drinks. He tuned Genma out as he stared into his cup, and hardly noticed Genma and Raidou wishing him goodbye--just studied his drink, wondering what the council and particularly Danzo might try next. He checked the drink for drugs--Danzo had tried that before--before draining half the glass. He was only pulled from his thoughts when he felt somebody in his personal space.

“You look like you could use a refill,” said a man with a voice as smooth as silk as he reached out for Kakashi’s glass. Kakashi looked up to see the newcomer’s face. He was very attractive, well-built, and he exuded sexual appeal. Kakashi considered that a one-night stand might was what he needed, and then the man put his hand on Kakashi’s back, and Kakashi tensed up. He was wary of physical contact, especially unwarranted contact. He shrugged off the stranger’s hand, but the man only stepped closer into Kakashi’s space and put his other hand on Kakashi’s thigh, sliding it up towards Kakashi’s groin. It only took a moment before Kakashi’s survival instincts kicked in, and then he had grabbed the man, flipped him over and threw him to the floor where he knelt with his knee on the man’s back and a grip at him arm in an angle where he could dislocate his shoulder if he wanted. 

“It’s not polite to touch people without asking,” Kakashi said before standing up. “I would appreciate it if you left.” The man rolled over and nodded. He had resisted Kakashi well enough for Kakashi to know he was a ninja, but not exceptional. Chunin level at best. If he specialized in seduction he wasn’t the best at reading people--not like the women Danzo had thrown at him. There was a chance he was simply an asshole who wanted to sleep with the great Hatake Kakashi, but Kakashi knew a scheme when he saw it. He stood up to sniff his drink, then dumped it on the man who was still standing up. “You really shouldn’t put things in other peoples’ drinks either.” The man’s eyes widened, and he was out the door before Kakashi could do anything to force him out.

Kakashi grinned to himself but as he stepped back he felt a sharp pain across the stitches in his stomach. “Goodnight,” he said, sending a salute to the rest of the bar while he made for the back door. The exit was in sight when he felt a hand on his arm. To his surprise when he turned around it was Iruka, Naruto’s beloved schoolteacher. 

“Is your stomach okay?” Iruka asked.

“I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about sensei,” Kakashi said. 

Iruka rolled his eyes. “I know when a kid has hurt themself and wants to hide it.” Kakashi meant to protest that he was not a child, but next thing he knew Iruka was dragging him to the bathroom where he pushed Kakashi up against the sink and said, “pull up your shirt.”

“Well if you’re going to pull me into the bathroom for this I demand you buy me dinner first.” Iruka glared at Kakashi, but his cheeks did redden slightly. Kakashi flushed as well, though luckily his mask hid that. He would be more willing for that kind of thing than he let on, especially after one of Iruka’s screaming sessions left him with a confusing hard-on. 

Iruka lifted up Kakashi’s shirt and frowned when he saw the sutures across Kakashi’s stomach. “One of my chakra points got fried from overuse,” Kakashi explained. “They had to do some medical thing to get it flowing again.”

“And the medics didn’t give you anything for the pain?” Iruka asked.

“They tried,” Kakashi said with a shrug. Pain he could deal with, but he didn’t like having his senses dulled.

“Well there isn’t much blood,” Iruka said as he dabbed at the cut with a wet paper towel. “You’re probably fine, just no more bar fights.”

“It hardly constituted a fight,” Kakashi said with a snort. “It’s clear that guy’s only skill as a shinobi was seduction and he wasn’t even very good of that. I expected better of Danzo.”

“Danzo?” Iruka asked. “Sandaime-sama’s old teammate? Why would he try to send someone to seduce you?”

“Ah, well the council has spent the last five years trying to get my… genetic material. They’d just love to have a couple more Hatakes running around.” Kakashi rolled his eyes and said, “They tried sending women at first, but I guess they’ve realized I’m too gay for that. Then came a series of bribes and thinly veiled threats. At least Sandaime hasn’t given me an order: I couldn’t refuse that.”

Iruka frowned and remained silent for a moment, then said, “Do you think there’s a limit to what the village can demand of you?”

“I’m a shinobi,” Kakashi said with a shrug. “A shinobi lives for his village.”

“I know,” Iruka said with a sigh. “It’s just that I see you and I wonder--when’s the last time you did something just because you wanted it? No orders, no village, just you.”

“Well I--” Kakashi cast his mind about, trying to think of something he wanted, and then his eyes fell on Iruka, who was worrying over him, elite ninja or no, and treating him like a human being--not just a weapon. After his run-in with that man from Root, Kakashi needed that. So without really thinking about it, he took hold if Iruka’s chin and kissed him through his mask.

The next moment Kakashi realized what a mistake he had made. “Oh God,” he said, pulling away quickly. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry.” Without a moment’s hesitation he bolted from the room, only to be intercepted by a blur of green.

“My dear rival!” Gai said, swaying slightly. “There are shots to be had. I will prove my manly youthfulness by outdrinking you or I shall perform two thousand push-ups.” 

Kakashi was thinking of ways to avoid the challenge when Iruka spoke up. “My apologies Gai, but I must to take Kakashi from you. I have something to talk to him about.”

“I can only hope my rival hasn’t offended you too deeply,” Gai said, bowing his head. Kakashi’s stomach sank as Iruka laughed and then gripped Kakashi’s arm like a vice before leading him out the back door and into an alley.

Kakashi was steeling himself up for the eventual Umino explosion when Iruka muttered, “I won’t look,” and then Kakashi found himself pressed against a wall, mask pulled down to his chin, and Iruka’s lips against his. Kakashi didn’t have to think before he started returning Iruka’s kisses. Iruka had him pressed up against the wall so close it would normally have been stifling, but now he didn’t have to think about anything other than Iruka’s body pressed against him and Iruka’s mouth on his. After a moment’s hesitation, Kakashi used the opportunity to touch Iruka in ways he had always wanted, tangling his fingers through brown hair, slipping his hands under the hem of Iruka’s shirt, and giving Iruka’s backside a bit of a squeeze. Kakashi didn’t know how long they were like that before Iruka stepped back, pulling Kakashi’s mask up as he did so. “Come home with me?” he asked.

Kakashi drank in the sight of Iruka, lips swollen from kisses, pupils blown wide as the streetlight shone orange light on his face. He nodded before he really processed the question, and then Iruka took off over rooftops, Kakashi hot on his heels.

Iruka’s apartment complex was nondescript, and when Iruka opened the door Kakashi caught a glimpse of piles of clutter all over the apartment before Iruka was on him again. This time Iruka was more assertive, dominating the kiss as he tugged at Kakashi’s clothing. With shinobi, there was no quick way of removing clothes without stabbing yourself on a senbon--not the way women ripped off their dresses in  _ Icha Icha. _ Instead, they each went about unwrapping their leg bandages, removing weapons and pulling off armor. Kakashi had always found that pause awkward, but Iruka just smiled up at him and said, “Lights off, I would guess. I do want to kiss you.”

Kakashi nodded, then said, “I think that would be best. Draw the blinds.” As Iruka crossed the room, Kakashi got a look of Iruka’s bare backside and flushed harder. Once the curtains closed the the room was too dark for him face to be visible, Kakashi pulled off his shirt and mask, leaving his face bare. He felt his way across the apartment to Iruka, and their lips met again as Iruka pulled him towards his bed. When the back of his legs hit Iruka’s bed, Kakashi let himself fall backwards, Iruka on top of him. He wrapped his legs around Iruka’s waist, and stroked his arms. Iruka had kept his t-shirt on, but Kakashi assumed he had his reasons for that and didn’t ask. When Iruka leaned in to fix their lips together Kakashi winced as Iruka’s weight settled on his belly.

“Sorry,” Iruka muttered. “What’s a good position for you?”

“Hands and knees,” Kakashi murmured, and was surprised when Iruka took hold of his hips and rolled him over.

“Not what you meant?” Iruka asked with a laugh as he got Kakashi onto his hands and knees.

“This is good,” Kakashi said with a shiver of lust. People always made assumptions, and he never bothered to correct them, but Iruka’s dominant streak was turning Kakashi on almost as much as the way Iruka’s hands travelled up his thighs and hips before spreading his cheeks open.

“Lovely,” Iruka said as he ran a finger between Kakashi’s cheeks. With the lights off he depended more on touch, mapping out Kakashi’s body with his hands.

“I think your cock would be lovely inside me,” Kakashi said with an impish grin. 

Iruka chuckled and gave him a slap on the ass before rummaging around in a side table. Kakashi could track him movements by sound, and knew Iruka was making extra noise for this reason. Iruka set a hand on his hip before he started working him open. As he prepared him with one hand, Iruka used his other to caress Kakashi’s body, finally reaching between his legs to stroke his cock just as Iruka prepared to enter him. “Ready for me?” Iruka asked, his lips almost touching Kakashi’s ear.

“Please,” Kakashi said, his voice almost reaching a whine. “Don’t go gentle on me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Iruka said with another chuckle before grabbing Kakashi’s hips and pushing into him in one quick and decisive movement. He set a hard pace, but hard was what Kakashi wanted. With Iruka inside him, he wasn’t thinking about his team or the land of waves or the man at the bar who’d tried to spike his drink. Instead he thought about the slap of skin on skin. It didn’t take long until he was pushing his hips back to meet Iruka’s thrusts, while Iruka’s hand on his cock sped up. 

“Coming,” Kakashi muttered moments before Iruka’s hand grew sticky, and several seconds later Iruka fell forward, catching himself on a hand beside Kakashi’s before he snapped his hips into Kakashi with one shuddering gasp.

“I meant to warn you,” Iruka admitted, then moved onto his side as he rubbed circles on Kakashi’s hip. Kakashi followed his lead and lowered himself onto his side, resting his back against Iruka’s chest. 

“I’ll leave in a minute,” Kakashi murmured, though his body was sinking into Iruka’s mattress. 

“Whatever you say,” Iruka said, till rubbing soothing circles on Kakashi’s hips. “Stay as long as you want.”

 

The next morning Kakashi showered and made breakfast while Iruka slept, then left an extra plate on the counter. Before he took off through the window he looked down to see Iruka’s sleeping face while his hair fanned out on the pillow. Careful not to wake Iruka, Kakashi crossed the room and curled a piece of Iruka’s hair around his finger. Realizing what he had done, Kakashi turned around and bolted through the window, not slowing down until he reached his apartment. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had sex--probably since his ANBU days, and it had been nothing like that. In the ANBU sex was desperate, messy, rough and impersonal. After a difficult mission it was exactly what he needed, but what he had just done with Iruka felt personal, almost caring. He had never had a problem going on a mission and acting normally around another ANBU member he had slept with, but now he didn’t know how he was supposed to behave around Iruka, so he did what he knew how to do and avoided him. 

Kakashi didn’t encounter Iruka again until a week later when he nominated his team for the chunin exams, and then it became easier to avoid Iruka. Detachment was second nature, so he didn’t give a second thought before lifting his book to cover his face when he passed Iruka in the streets, yet he couldn’t explain the stabbing feeling of regret.


	2. Well My Sharingan Can't Do That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi recieves shocking news

Kakashi lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Naruto had brought Tsunade back, and she had given him a cursory look over and sent him home with instructions to rest and wait for her. He sighed and reached for his  _ Icha Icha  _ novel. His body still ached from Itachi’s genjutsu, but he wanted to be up and training soon. His friends had been bringing over meals and sitting with him in case someone found out the great Sharingan Kakashi was incapacitated. Kakashi snorted. If someone halfway competent came to assassinate him now he’d probably die. He barely had enough chakra to summon his ninken, and they were getting fed up with doing his chores. Kakashi had just gotten to a steamy  part in his book when there was a knock on the door and then Tsunade had invited herself into his apartment. 

“Not those damn books,” she muttered as she pulled up a seat next to him. “But I’m glad you aren’t quite as much of a wet blanket as you used to be.”

“I will do my best to entertain you Lady Hokage,” Kakashi said, not protesting as Tsunade placed her hands on his temples.

“Your chakra flow seems regular, but something is still drawing on your energy,” she said with a frown. “I didn’t want to make a big deal about it in front of Naruto and Sasuke.

“I appreciate that,” Kakashi said. If Itachi’s genjutsu so had done some sort of permanent damage he didn’t want the whole world to know.

“Your medical records mention surgery in your stomach,” Tsunade said.

“The medics said I damaged a chakra point,” Kakashi said as Tsunade rolled his shirt up. 

Tsunade sent out pulses of chakra through Kakashi’s belly, then her eyes widened and she said, “ _ Motherfuckers!  _ Once I get my hands on those old coots in the council…” Kakashi watched Tsunade in alarm as she let out several expletives before she calmed down enough to turn her attention back to him. “You do keep things interesting,” Tsunade said as she pulled his shirt down over his stomach and sat back in her seat. “Your chakra system is functioning just fine, but you seem to be  _ pregnant. _ ”

At first Kakashi didn’t process what Tsunade had said, and then he was blinking up at her, trying to think of something to say, but all that came out was, “Well  _ my _ Sharingan can’t do that.” 

“This isn’t something to joke about,” Tsunade snapped before turning her attention back to Kakashi’s stomach. “But I don’t think this has anything to do with Itachi. The pregnancy is about six weeks along.” She paused before saying, “That’s when you had your stomach surgery done. I don’t see any signs of damage to your chakra pathways, but I do see a functional uterus.”

Kakashi closed his eyes and silently cursed Danzo’s name. He should have suspected the surgery to begin with--he’d felt chakra depleted, but nothing out of the ordinary for a difficult mission. “Did they put the baby in me then or did I do that on my own?” Kakashi asked, already guessing the answer. If they had an embryo already there would be no point to getting him pregnant when there was such a high risk he could get injured or die. And given the fact Danzo had sent a man to seduce him for the first time, Kakashi figured that hadn’t been Danzo’s idea of a nice treat.

“It’s your DNA,” Tsunade said. “And somebody else’s. Are you involved with anybody?”

“I was for a night six weeks ago,” Kakashi said with a groan. “But I suppose I have the satisfaction of knowing it wasn’t anybody Danzo chose.”

“Male?” Tsunade asked.

“Yes, of course,” Kakashi said. “And you can probably guess that he was the one inside me.” 

Tsunade nodded, then asked, “Who was it? Danzo could have enlisted his help.”

“Umino Iruka,” Kakashi said. “He’s a teacher at the academy. No clan, no bloodline limit--Danzo wouldn’t have used him. Besides he’s very… opinionated in matters of morality. I can’t see him seducing me to knock me up.”

Tsunade’s lips twitched, but she said, “I’ll look into him, but if I clear him will you tell him?”

Kakashi stared at the ceiling. He didn’t know how he would go about explaining this, and Iruka was the type of self-sacrificing person who would feel responsible. But then Iruka liked children, and he might want to know if he had one running around.

“You don’t have to--” Tsunade said before Kakashi cut her off.

“Yes I do,” he said. “Danzo already went this far, and I suspect I’ll be in the hospital and helpless again at some point. At least this way it’s someone I chose to have sex with.” Danzo’s man had tried to slip something in his drink, and Kakashi had no doubt they could be more forceful next time. Whether he liked it or not, he was having a baby.

“We can make arrangements for the child…” Tsunade began, but Kakashi cut her off.

“Danzo will try to get the kid, and no matter what no child of mine will end up in Root. I don’t trust anybody but myself to keep it safe from Danzo.”

“You’re not just talking about protection,” Tsunade said. “You’re talking about raising a child.”

Kakashi nodded. He had never planned on having a child--he hadn’t exactly had the best example--but it was the best of his options and he would have to try. And he really, really had to talk to Iruka.


	3. Dependence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has news for Iruka

Iruka came back from a stressful day at the Academy to see Kakashi leaning against his front door. He sighed internally, but smiled and said, “What can I do for you today Kakashi?” He may have grudgingly conceded to Kakashi’s point about the chunin exams, but he was still a little pissed that Kakashi had avoided him after the night they spent together. He hadn’t ever thought it was the start of history’s greatest romance, but that didn’t mean the man had to run away from him whenever they crossed paths. “I’m glad to see you’re feeling better,” he said, having heard Kakashi was just out of the hospital. 

“I am better thanks to our Hokage,” Kakashi said. “I was wondering if we could have a talk. In private would be better. It is important.”

Iruka nodded and let Kakashi into his apartment. “Does it have to do with your team? Are they alright?”

“Well they’re all deranged, but no more so than usual,” Kakashi said as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. “It’s not about the team it’s about us. Well, mostly me.”

“Look Kakashi,” Iruka said with a sigh, “I’m not going to tell anybody about that night, you don’t have to ask, and you certainly didn’t have to hide from me.”

Kakashi scratched his hair and let out a nervous chuckle before saying, “No, that wasn’t what I was going to ask you about, and I’m sorry if I insulted you. I don’t have one-night stands often, and I don’t quite know the protocol.” He paused, then said. “What I came to say was… do you remember how I had that stomach operation?”

“Yeah,” Iruka said with a frown, not sure how this involved him at all. “For your chakra pathway.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi said. “That’s what they told me, but it, uh, it seems they did something else during the surgery. Because well I’m pregnant. And you were the last person to, you know...”

Iruka stood there staring at Kakashi for a long time. Pregnant? He was pretty sure he  would have noticed if… the lights may have been off, but Kakashi had certainly  _ felt  _ very male. Kakashi was a weird guy, so maybe this was his idea of a joke. “If you’re just going to waste my time with  some sort of bizarre joke I have papers to grade.” Iruka walked past Kakashi to set his bag down, but was stopped by Kakashi’s hand on his arm. 

“This isn’t a joke,” Kakashi said. “I can take you to talk to Lady Hokage if you want, she’ll confirm it. I don’t really understand the details but in that surgery Danzo’s people changed my body so I could carry a child. The man who tried to pick me up that night--I’m pretty sure he was supposed to finish the job, but I went home with you instead. This is my problem to deal with, and I don’t expect anything from you, but I figure you like kids and everything, so I thought I should show the  _ courtesy  _ of telling you that you’ll have one of your own running around the village in about eight months, but if you’d rather get back to your papers I can leave.” 

Kakashi’s voice was even as he spoke, but Iruka knew Kakashi was angry, and that told him what he needed to know. Kakashi was halfway out the door when Iruka called, “Wait. I--I thought you were joking, but if you’re serious… if you’re serious and it’s mine then of course I’ll take full responsibility. It’s not your problem, it’s our problem.”

Kakashi paused with his hand on the doorknob, then turned around to face Iruka. “You couldn’t have suspected  I would end up pregnant. You aren’t responsible.”

“You didn’t have any idea either,” Iruka argued. “Neither of us did, but I participated just as much as you, so there’s no reason you should have any more responsibility that me, so I’m going to do the right thing whether you want me to or not. Now sit down and talk to me.”

To Iruka’s surprise, Kakashi followed his order, which admittedly had been a little harsh, and sat down at Iruka’s table. Iruka settled into the seat across from him and took a deep breath before saying, “Wow… ok, I never thought I’d be in this situation.” He’d been careful the few times he had ever slept with a woman, but it wasn’t the kind of thing he expected after a night with a man.

“I never thought so either,” Kakashi said with a dry laugh.

“I’m sorry,” Iruka said with a sad smile. “I’m freaking out a little and I can’t even imagine how you’re feeling.”

“You don’t have to deal with this,” Kakashi said. 

“Yes I do,” Iruka insisted, then asked, “What about you? Couldn’t you get an abortion? I’m sure Tsunade could figure it out.”

Kakashi shook his head, then said, “I’m quite sure this whole thing was orchestrated by Danzo and Root, and they won’t give up after this. They’ve wanted my baby long enough and I don’t want to know what they’ll do next. But they’ll try to take the kid once it’s born, and I will  _ not  _ let my child be raised in the foundation.”

Iruka nodded. He didn’t know much about the foundation, but he did know he wouldn’t want his kid there. “Kakashi, I’m here for you. Whatever you need, no matter the time of day or night, I’m here for you. I know I can’t offer much protection but I can cook or clean or rub your ankles or anything you need.”

Kakashi nodded, not looking up from the table. “I’m probably not going to stay in Konoha long,” he said. “Danzo may not know I slept with you, and it’s best he doesn’t realize I’m having the baby. And if it gets out that I’m pregnant…” He paused then said, “It’s nice of you to offer, but I don’t want to burden you.”

“Kakashi,” Iruka said insistently, “If we’re having a baby, I want to be a part of that. Every step. Please, I know you do things alone, but please let me be a part of it.”

Kakashi looked up at Iruka wide-eyed, and saw that spark of passion in Iruka’s eyes. His face melted into a smile, and he said, “Of course. I suppose this might be a good thing for you.”

“It’s… unexpected,” Iruka admitted. “I wanted to be a father one day, but I didn’t think it would be like this.” He looked up at Kakashi hesitantly, and said, “Is it wrong for me to be a little excited? I know this must be horrible for you.”

“It’s not horrible,” Kakashi lied. “Just strange.” He didn’t mention that stomach curling terror that he was usually able to keep stamped down. “And it’s not wrong. I guess one of us should be a good parent.” He glanced up at Iruka, but sure what to say. He hadn’t really expected Iruka to even believe him, far less ask to be involved. He didn’t know what that would make Iruka to him. Would they live together? Would Iruka want to get married? Kakashi wasn’t sure he was ready for that--but he wasn’t ready for a baby either.

Seeing the worry plainly written on Kakashi’s face, Iruka stood up and went to the kitchen where he began to prepare tea. “Have you eaten?” Iruka asked. “I was just going to throw together what I have in the kitchen, but you’re welcome to stay and eat.”

“You don’t need to feed me,” Kakashi said as he started to stand, but the movement made his head spin and he leaned forwards to steady himself against the table. The next moment, Iruka was holding him by the shoulders and helping him to sit at the couch. 

“You’re still recovering,” Iruka said. “And with a pregnancy… you’ll need to take it slow. I said I would help.”

Kakashi frowned, but laid back on the couch. “Tsunade said a normal pregnancy would have miscarried during Itachi’s attack, but I guess my body doesn’t have those instincts.” Sasuke was recovering far faster than him, and meanwhile he felt weak and useless.

“Kakashi,” Iruka said as he set a cup of tea in Kakashi’s hands. “Pregnancy isn’t something people can do alone. It’s hard for everyone, and even you will need help. Please let me take care of you.”

“I don’t need help,” Kakashi snapped, glaring at Iruka despite that it was quite obvious to the both of them that he did. 

“I’m sure you don’t,” Iruka said with a smile. “But I’ll feel better if I can do these small things for you.”

“Alright then,” Kakashi said, feeling guilty. He knew Iruka was trying to help him in a way that wouldn’t bruise his ego. “Thanks,” he said after a pause. 

Iruka was about to open his mouth to say something when the door flew open and Naruto ran in shouting, “Iruka sensei!!! I’m so hungry. Are you making something good? I’m so bored since stupid Kakashi-sensei is just lying around and--” Naruto cut himself off when he saw Kakashi lying on Iruka’s couch. “What are  _ you  _ doing here?” he demanded as he pointed at Kakashi. “Sasuke--that jerk--is already out of the hospital. Are you dying?”

“Kakashi isn’t dying,” Iruka said, standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips and an expression that made Naruto shudder. “He’s still ill so he’s here for some dinner. You’re welcome to stay.”

“When are you going to be back to normal?” Naruto asked, jumping onto the seat next to Kakashi. “I’m bored and Sasuke and Sakura won’t train with me.”

“Tsunade is finding somebody to train the three of you,” Kakashi said. “It’s going to be a while until I can train you.” He would get his chakra reserves back up in a week or two, but Tsunade had forbid him from overdoing himself while pregnant. Light training only. He would be able to oversee training, but nothing hands on.

“How long?” Naruto said.

“A while,” Kakashi admitted. Naruto looked concerned, so Kakashi said, “Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll get another teacher who’s better than me and shows up on time.” Naruto looked skeptical, but got distracted when he saw Iruka pulling out ingredients.

“Will you make ramen?” He begged. “I really, really,  _ really  _ want ramen.”

“No, Naruto, I will not make ramen,” Iruka said. “If you want to stay for dinner you’ll have to eat whatever I choose to make. Now make yourself useful and help me chop these vegetables.” 

“I’ll help,” Kakashi said, pushing himself to his feet. “I don’t think a few carrots will kill me.” Iruka’s kitchen was small, but as the three of them cooked together, passing Iruka ingredients and scolding Naruto for eating out of the pan, it felt strangely nice. For a moment he wondered what it would be like having a child to teach to cook, but he shook his head slightly so as not to think of something so sentimental as that. It would do him no good.


	4. Your New Instructor... Is ME!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 gets a new sensei

“Who is our new sensei, tell us! Tell us!”

Kakashi rolled his eyes at Naruto’s question, then said, “I told you already I don’t know.”

“Well whoever it is, I’m sure they’ll be better than you,” Naruto said, crossing his arms. 

“I’m sure,” Kakashi said and picked up his book. “You three may as well practice your taijutsu, if you want.” Tsunade had said his replacement would show up that afternoon, and Kakashi had been watching his students for all of an hour.

“Sensei, are you sure you’re ok?” Sakura asked for the hundredth time.

“I’ll be fine,” Kakashi said, smiling at her. “Our hokage says I need rest, and she’s scary when you defy her.”

“Okay,” Sakura said, but she looked doubtful, and Sasuke was looking at him intently. He hoped Sasuke didn’t look at him with his sharingan, but then Sasuke might not be able to identify the chakra disruption as a pregnancy.

Sakura looked like she was about to ask something when there was a drumroll and Anko emerged from a large banner. “Your new sensei… is me!” Anko announced, causing Naruto’s jaw to drop.

“Kakashi-sensei, please get better. She’s even crazier than you.”

“What did you say squirt?” Anko demanded, as she grabbed Naruto by the ear. 

“Looks like you’re stuck with her,” Kakashi said, laughing. Naruto grumbled, but Anko had team seven showing her what they knew and soon he was too tired to complain. 

“Sakura, hit him harder!” Anko shouted. “You can’t let the boys get ahead of you. Sasuke, pay attention. Don’t go thinking I don’t have anything to teach you.”

Kakashi smiled to himself, knowing why Tsunade had chosen Anko for the job. He hadn’t been able to get through to Sasuke, but if anybody had a chance it would be Anko. And maybe a kunoichi mentor would be good for Sakura. Kakashi had to admit he hadn’t paid enough attention to her. He sat back and pulled out his book while he covertly watched his students. Yes, Anko was a good choice.


	5. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi needs Iruka to take care of him for once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting two chapters today since the first one is short

Kakashi set down his book when he heard a knock on his door. He got up to open the door, and saw Iruka carrying a basket of groceries. 

“I thought I’d make you dinner,” Iruka said. “I know its a bit early, but I was coming home from school, and I picked up some fish and I figured why not share?”

“Come in,” Kakashi offered, opening the door wider to let Iruka through. He had been about to prepare something since he hadn’t eaten yet that day. He knew Iruka would yell at him for that, and then tell Tsunade, who would yell at him and would have punched him if he wasn’t pregnant. But he had been exhausted and getting out of bed was the last thing he wanted.

“You look terrible,” Iruka commented once he set the groceries down. 

“I’m fine,” Kakashi said, but was soon cut off by the sensation of saliva rushing into his mouth. He moved towards the bathroom but stumbled as his head began spinning. Maybe not eating was a bad idea after all.

Iruka looked over to see Kakashi making a face, and even through the mask Iruka knew that face. Without wasting a second, Iruka grabbed the trash can and pulled down Kakashi’s mask just in time for Kakashi to vomit into the waste bin. It was only when Kakashi was sitting on the ground crouched over the trash bin while Iruka stroked his hair that Iruka realized he was seeing Kakashi’s bare face. He didn’t get a great look, but decided to get Kakashi a washcloth and a glass of water. When he came back, Kakashi was dry heaving into the bin,, and hadn’t bothered to fix his mask. 

“Here,” Iruka said, kneeling next to Kakashi, who washed his mouth out, then wiped off his face before pulling the mask up. Iruka looked away, but still had a fairly good idea of what Kakashi’s face looked like. It wasn’t too much of a surprise since his basic face shape showed through his mask, but he still felt odd, like he had seen something he wasn’t supposed to.

“I’ll clean this,” he said, taking the bin, then looked down and said, “Have you eaten anything today?”

“You don’t have to deal with that,” Kakashi said weakly, but Iruka had already gone to the bathroom. “If you don’t eat on your own I’ll be here three times a day,” Iruka called, and emerged to see Kakashi still on the floor. 

“I know,” Kakashi moaned miserably. “All the books say to eat small amounts periodically throughout the day.”

“You’ve been reading books about pregnancy?” Iruka asked as a smile formed at the corners of his lips. It was a sensible thing to do, but the idea of Kakashi reading maternity books was funny to him.

“Yeah,” Kakashi said, and pushed a familiar orange book to Iruka, who frowned.

“I don’t think  _ Icha Icha _ has the best pregnancy tips,” Iruka said, frowning at the book.

“It’s not  _ Icha Icha _ ,” Kakashi said. “I can’t exactly walk around reading  _ What to Expect When You’re Expecting. _ ”

“Right you have an image to maintain,” Iruka snorted as he looked over the table of contents.

“It’s not my  _ image,”  _ Kakashi snapped, and Iruka glanced up to see Kakashi glaring at him. “The council has wanted my baby for years and will want to get their hands on this thing the second its out of me, and I’m sure there are plenty of missing nin who want it either for the bloodline or for ransom. And I’m more defenseless than I’ve ever been, and not only unable to defend myself but there’s this whole other person I have to protect now, so no, I really can’t walk around reading this, and neither can you.”

“Kakashi, I’m sorry,” Iruka said. “I didn’t think… I know this is serious and even more dangerous for you. I shouldn’t have--”

“It’s fine,” Kakashi said with a groan. “I usually wouldn’t mind you teasing me, I’m just not used to feeling this way.”

“What way?” Iruka asked. 

“All sorts of ways,” Kakashi laughed. “Happy, sad, angry, irritable, horny… scared. And all within one minute. One emotion in a day is my usual limit.”

Iruka chuckled, then reached out to put his hand on Kakashi’s arm. “It’s normal,” he said. “But it makes sense for you to feel all those ways. That’s why you have me. Though I don’t know how much help I’ll be. I mean, I feel all those things as well. And I’m also scared.”

Kakashi nodded. He didn’t meet Iruka’s eyes, but he let Iruka help him to his feet and then to a seat at the dining table.

“Can you eat some rice?” Iruka asked. “If not I’ll make food and leave it for later. Unless you think the smell will bother you.”

“No it’s fine,” Kakashi said. “I can eat.” He paused then said, “Thank you for cooking for me Iruka.”

“I said I would,” Iruka said, flashing him a smile, then cursed loudly. “Can you eat fish? I got salmon, but I didn’t think…”

“Salmon is fine if you cook it thoroughly,” Kakashi said. “I’ll give you a list.” He paused, then said, “I’m going to see Tsunade on Wednesday. It’ll be almost three months then.”

“Three months? What--Oh,  _ oh. _ ” Iruka dropped a pan in surprise, then blushed furiously. “I’ll see if I can get the time off from work. Does Lady Tsunade know that I… that we…”

“Yeah I told her,” Kakashi said. “She had to make sure you weren’t part of the plan. She cleared you, obviously.”

Iruka looked stricken. “Kakashi, I would never… What they did, that’s just wrong and disgusting and I would never hurt you like that, it’s completely--”

“Iruka I know,” Kakashi said with a small laugh. “And I told the Hokage that as well. It really didn’t take her long to realize that either.”

Iruka let out a sigh of relief, then asked, “How are the kids adjusting to Anko?”

Kakashi shared stories of Anko’s fights with Naruto, and how she’d played pranks on Sasuke with her summons, and Iruka was roaring with laughter when Kakashi told him the story of how Sakura had punched Sasuke in the stomach so hard he spit up blood, and then she had cried for hours, convinced Sasuke would never love her. Though as far as Kakashi could tell, he seemed to notice her more if anything, even if it was just to keep himself from any further humiliation.  _ The  _ Uchiha Sasuke could not get beaten by a girl. 

Iruka set Kakashi’s plate down in front of him and sat to eat. Kakashi was about to inhale his food as quickly as possible, but figuring Iruka had already seen his face, he pulled the mask down. If they were going to have a child together it seemed foolish to hide his face.

Iruka looked up to see Kakashi’s bared face, turned red, gasped, and almost choked on his rice. 

“Are you alright?” Kakashi asked, when Iruka had gotten his breath back.

“Fine,” Iruka wheezed, and returned the smile. Without his mask, Kakashi looked…  _ friendly.  _ His smile was warm and kind, and his eyes sparkled. Iruka supposed they had always done that, but he had never seen it paired with with his lips. Lips Iruka had kissed quite passionately. Iruka went red again, then said, “You have a nice smile. I don’t know why you cover it up.”

“I smiled too much,” Kakashi said with a shrug. When Iruka gave him a confused look he explained, “A ninja shouldn’t have emotions, and he certainly shouldn’t let them show. My dad tried to teach me not to smile so much, since my enemies wouldn’t take me seriously, but I was too young to really control my expressions, so he got me the mask. That way people didn’t know.”

Kakashi said it casually, as if it wasn’t heartbreaking, but Iruka was sure his feelings were clear as day. “It’s not that bad,” Kakashi said. “My father made me a great soldier, and that was during the third shinobi war when soldiers were badly needed. He was better than I was at doing his duty in that regard. The council told him to marry and have an heir, and so I happened.”

“It seems a little callous,” Iruka said. “Having a child on orders. I’m not from a clan, so it’s just strange to me.”

“It wasn’t too bad,” Kakashi said thoughtfully. “I grew up knowing I existed because the village needed me. I had a purpose.” He looked down at his stomach, then said, “When I was younger I almost let them have a sample so they could make the next Hatale soldier, but I just--I shouldn’t say it, but I do think there are things more important that duty, aren’t there?”

“The will of fire,” Iruka muttered softly, then turned red. “Sorry,” he said quickly.

“No, tell me,” Kakashi said with a smile. “You’ve mentioned it before. I want to know what it means to you.”

“Uh, well to me I think it’s the idea that shinobi may serve the village first, but we’re still people. And that the feelings we have for our comrades and our village make us stronger. So even if it’s painful we have to form bonds and protect one another, because we fight for the people in the village, not just the village.” Iruka looked down at his lap again and flushed red. Kakashi probably thought he was stupid and childish for his words, but then he had said he wanted to know.

“That sounds like something my friend Obito would have said,” Kakashi said, and his voice was mixed with emotions. They didn’t speak for the rest of the meal, and then cleaned the dishes together, though the silence was comfortable. “I was going to watch a movie,” Kakashi stated, then turned to Iruka expectantly.

Realizing that was probably Kakashi’s version of an invitation, Iruka said, “I don’t have work tomorrow.” Kakashi grinned and put in a movie which was thankfully not Icha Icha. It was some action movie,and soon Iruka found himself relaxing against Kakashi’s sofa. It had been a long week, and it was nice to just relax and focus on something mindless. Soon, Iruka was feeling sleepy and snuggled up against something warm and comfortable. 

Iruka woke up hours later with the movie over, and his head on Kakashi’s shoulder. He looked up to see the other man also asleep, and looking exhausted. He considered sneaking out without waking Kakashi, but decided the other man would rest better on a bed.

“Kakashi,” he whispered, moving into a seated position. He could see the whites of Kakashi’s eye blink open, and Iruka whispered, “Movie’s over. You should get into bed and I’ll head home.” He got up and was just about to pull on his shoes when he heard Kakashi’s voice.

“It’s late, Iruka,” Kakashi said. “You may as well sleep here.”

Iruka nodded and made his way to the couch when Kakashi said, “The bed’s a bit small, but there’s room for two. The couch is horribly uncomfortable.” Iruka considered refusing the offer but it was late and he was tired, so he nodded and crawled under the blankets next to Kakashi. It was impossible to lie side by side, so he found himself with his arm around Kakashi’s waist. His heart skipped a beat when he realized his hand was resting on Kakashi’s stomach--right where the baby was.


	6. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka and Kakashi hear the heartbeat for the first time

Iruka shifted awkwardly between his feet as he waited in the hospital. Nobody else was around, not until Kakashi strolled in thirty minutes late. “You know, I do have a job,” Iruka hissed.

“Ah, but pregnancy is so hard,” Kakashi complained once he was sure nobody else could hear. “So difficult to get ready. And I know Tsunade gave you the whole day off. Now this way. She’s waiting for us.”

“Of course she is,” Iruka muttered as he followed Kakashi down the hallway. Kakashi stopped in front of a door and knocked twice before Tsunade let him in. 

“Nobody saw me,” Kakashi said with a smile.

“Well go sit on the table then,” Tsunade said. She smiled at Iruka, then said, “good to see you here sensei. I’m glad the brat told you. He’s going to need help.”

“I’m right here,” Kakashi complained, and the Hokage turned back to her patient. She weighed him, scolded him for not gaining enough, then took his blood pressure and other vitals.

“Iruka-sensei, you trained to be your team’s medic before you decided to teach, didn’t you?”

“Briefly,” Iruka said with a grimace. “My first mission in the field didn’t go so well.”

“Well watch carefully then,” she said. “If necessary you can assist Kakashi.”

Iruka nodded and focused on Tsunade’s test. He had only learned field training and knew nothing about pregnancy, and certainly not male pregnancy.

“Alright, time for your favorite part,” she said as she pulled out a needle.

“But Tsunade sama,” Kakashi whined. “You took my blood last time.”

“Yeah, well get used to it,” she said as she tied off his arm and pushed the needle in rather forcefully. Iruka laughed

“What’s so funny,” Kakashi said with a pout when Tsunade had left with his blood.

“You’ve had countless injuries and yet you complain about a blood draw,” Iruka said with a laugh. “You’re like one of my students who needs a cool band-aid if they get a scratch.”

“So rude to me sensei,” Kakashi said with a pout. “And Tsunade is making me do blood draws every week so she can track my pregnancy. I’m her lab rat.”

“I’m trying to keep you alive,” Tsunade said as she entered the room again. “Your body wasn’t made to do this, and you have to be careful. You’re chakra should be back to normal in two weeks, but you’re still going to be weaker than usual, so be careful. And make sure to take those pills I gave you. Luckily the first trimester is actually the hardest on the body. In a month or so you might begin to feel better.”

“I know, I know,” Kakashi said. “And Iruka has been making sure I eat all my fruits and veggies.”

“Thank you,” she said, looking right at Iruka. “He’s not an easy patient.” As she spoke she lifted Kakashi’s shirt and smeared a thick gel over it. “You’re not showing yet,” she commented. “We have another month or two before we have to send you somewhere safe. I’ve almost figured out the details.”

Iruka’s eyes widened when he realized what Kakashi going away would mean.

“Er, Tsunade-sama,” he asked. “I--I know it’s probably a secret where he’s going to be, and I want him to be safe, but if at all possible, could I be there when the baby is born?”

Tsunade gave him a warm smile, then said, “Of course Iruka-sensei. That’s going to be a part of my plans, though I cannot guarantee it.”

“Of course,” Iruka said. “Thank you.” He turned back to watch Tsunade turn on a machine.

“Alright,” she said, smiling up at the two men. “Are you two ready to hear the baby’s heartbeat?” Iruka turned to make eye contact with Kakashi, but the other man was looking at the ceiling, ignoring the screen in front of him. Iruka sighed, remembering that this was not what Kakashi wanted at all. But a moment later his breath was taken away when he heard a swishing sound. 

“Is that…” Iruka asked.

“That’s your baby,” she said with a grin. 

Iruka looked over to Kakashi and saw the man clenching his fists so tight his knuckles turned white. Not sure if he was doing the right thing, Iruka reached out and took Kakashi’s hand, while Tsunade quickly put her things away and left the room. “Kakashi I know you didn’t want this,” Iruka said. “But I’m here to make this as easy as it can be.

“What if I can’t protect it?” Kakashi said, his voice cracking as he spoke. “I can’t--I can’t let anyone else die.” He took in a deep shaking breath, and Iruka didn’t think twice before pulling Kakashi into a tight hug. At first the man stiffened, and Iruka was about to let go and apologize when arms wrapped around his back and held him tight. Iruka smiled and rubbed circles on Kakashi’s back as the other man’s face dropped onto his shoulder.

“It’s the damn hormones,” Kakashi said.

“I’m here,” Iruka assured him. “You’re allowed to be human, Kakashi.”

Kakashi remained silent, then whispered--almost inaudibly-- “No child deserves me as a father.”

“Don’t say that,” Iruka said as his arms tightened around Kakashi’s neck. “You can do this as long as…” he stepped back and took Kakashi’s hands in his. “Do you want to be this child’s father or his bodyguard?”

Kakashi closed his eyes and took a breath. On one hand there was the crippling terror, but on the other there was the image of a child running into his arms when he came back from a mission, or teaching a kid to cook, tucking them in…

“You really think I can do it?” Kakashi asked. “You don’t know me or what I’ve done.”

“I don’t know you,” Iruka admitted. “And I hope you will let me get to know you. But I see the way you are with team seven, and if you’re willing to let a kid turn your world upside down, then I know you can learn. You strike me as the kind of person who can do anything he sets his mind to.”

Kakashi gave him a weak smile, then admitted, “I’ll need your help.”

“You have it,” Iruka said. “Anything you need. But right now do you want me to take you home?”

Kakashi nodded, and followed Iruka back to his apartment where he let Iruka make him lunch--with plenty of vegetables--before Iruka left for the mission desk. 

“I can come back tonight,” Iruka offered. “I’ll spend the night if you need.”

“No need,” Kakashi said with a shrug. “You have to be up early for school.” Besides, Tenzo was expected back from his mission and he had promised to keep an eye out for Kakashi that night. He walked Iruka to the door where there eyes met. For a moment Kakashi felt the urge to kiss Iruka goodbye, but he stopped himself and broke their gaze. He and Iruka had spent a night together--a great night--but Iruka wasn’t obligated to be with him because he was pregnant. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kakashi said instead.

Iruka frowned, but made his way to the mission desk. For one strange moment their eyes had met and he had thought Kakashi might kiss him, and he realized he had wanted to be kissed. But if Kakashi had considered that is was probably because he was emotional and vulnerable. It had been one night--nothing more.


	7. A Night Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi leaves Konoha sooner than expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: attempted sexual assault

Kakashi woke up in the dead of night in panic mode. At first he thought it was another nightmare until he saw the white mask of an ANBU peering at him from the side of his bed. He scrambled to get away, but his speed wasn’t what it could be, and the other man was fast. The next moment Kakashi was pinned to the bed, his wrists in a vice like grip.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” the ANBU said. “Lie still and this will be over.”

“Fuck you,” Kakashi spat and rubbed his face against his arm, trying to dislodge the bandana over his eye. If he could get his sharingan available he could easily overpower the man on top of him, though Tsunade would almost certainly scold him for that. However the next moment the man had quickly struck his chakra points, and Kakashi lost all control of his body. He couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything as the man pulled the blankets off of him.  _ A Hyuuga,  _ he thought. That made sense: a Hatake and a Hyuuga would make a strong child. Danzo didn’t know that Kakashi was already pregnant and this whole thing would be useless. Kakashi took a deep breath and disassociated from his body. This would be nothing compared to the torture he’d dealt with in the past, but that didn’t mean it would be pleasant.

A moment later, Kakashi was brought back to reality when a familiar presence entered the room. Tenzo had wood wrapped around the other man’s throat. “Do you need him alive senpai?” Tenzo asked.

“I stopped,” the attacker said. “As soon as I saw you’re pregnant already I stopped, I promise.”

“What the Hell is he talking about?” Tenzo demanded.

“He can’t live to report to Danzo,” Kakashi said. “If he went to prison he would only be a liability.”

Tenzo nodded and the branches around the man’s throat tightened, and then a minute later they released as the man’s body fell to the ground. Kakashi pushed himself onto his elbows as his body came back to his control. He was still dressed and he didn’t feel any pain or discomfort so it seemed the man had been truthful. He hadn’t been very good for a Hyuuga, but probably chosen for genetics rather than skill. 

“Care to tell me what he means when he said you were pregnant?” Tzenzo demanded.

“We need to see Lady Hokage,” Kakashi said. “I’ll need your help getting there. He cut off my chakra. I’ll explain everything there.” Tenzo didn’t look pleased, but he helped Kakashi to his feet and they took off to the hokage building, though slower than usual as Kakashi was leaning heavily on Tenzo. 

When they arrived at the Hokage tower, they were stopped by two ANBU. Kakashi tensed up for a moment then said, “We need to speak to Lady Tsunade. It’s urgent.”

“Lady Hokage is sleeping,” the ANBU said.

“Wake her up,” Kakashi said. “I just told you it was urgent.” The ANBU disappeared and arrived ten minutes later with Tsunade and Shizune.

“Come in here,” Tsunade said, gesturing Kakashi into her office. “Bring Umino Iruka here,” she said to the ANBU and then closed the door behind Kakashi, Tenzo, Shizune and herself where she set up ward. “What have you told him?” she asked, gesturing to Tenzo. Shizune approached Kakashi and put his hands on his stomach before nodding and stepping back.

“Nobody has told me anything,” Tenzo said, getting frustrated. “I see some ANBU trying to sexually assault Kakashi, and then he says Kakashi is pregnant of all things.”

Tsunade’s eyes widened and he turned to Kakashi. “A Hyuuga,” Kakashi said, and set a scroll on Tsunade’s desk. “I thought you might like to examine the body.” He turned back to Tenzo and said, “I guess you deserve an explanation.”

Tenzo snorted, and the Tsunade spoke up. “Three months ago Danzo performed a surgery on Kakashi to implant a functional uterus. Do doubt he intended to create a child with a chosen parent, but Kakashi messed up that plan for him.”

“So you’re really pregnant?” Tenzo asked, turning to Kakashi. A moment later there was a knock on the door and Shizune let Iruka in.

“Kakashi!” he said, rushing over. “Are you alright? Is the baby ok?” 

“The baby is fine,” Shizune assured him and Iruka sighed in relief.

“I was going to keep Kakashi here for another month, but it seems he will have to leave immediately,” Tsunade said with a sigh. Iruka looked at Kakashi in alarm, but Tsunade continued. “Iruka, I’ve arranged for you to accompany Kakashi. If Danzo finds out you are the other father you might be in danger. Shizune will be there to address any medical concerns, and Yamato I had been considering you to accompany them for protection and now that you know about the pregnancy you are the only choice.”

“Me?” Iruka asked. “I know I said I wanted to be there, but I don’t see how I would be useful. And the Academy…”

“We will arrange for a replacement,” Tsunade said. “You can assist Shizune and provide additional protection. Yamato, I want you to find a secure location near this village.” She handed over a piece of paper with a village name on it. Once all four had seen the name she lit the note on fire. “You and Kakashi will leave as soon as you’ve packed. You will find a secure location and provide shelter. In five days Iruka and SHizune will arrive in that village and you will meet them and lead them to your location. Iruka you will use your knowledge of seals to thoroughly shield the area, and you will be in charge of travelling back and forth to the village for food and other necessities. You will henge at all times when you leave. I want Yamato and Shizune near Kakashi at all times. Do you understand?”

Tenzo, Kakashi and Iruka all nodded, so Tsunade said. “Kakashi and Yamato, go get packed and leave the moment you are packed. Once you are outside the city you can rest for a few hours. Kakashi, don’t overdo yourself, and I mean it. Yamato, see that he takes it easy. Now you are dismissed.” 

“Let’s go get you packed senpai,” Yamato said.

“I’ll help,” Iruka offered. He put his hand on Kakashi’s shoulder, and Kakashi could see the worry etched on his face.

“Meet me at my apartment when you’re packed,” Kakashi said to Tenzo and left with Iruka. 

The two of them were silent until they reached Kakashi’s apartment. “What happened?” Iruka asked. “It must have been serious for Tsunade to be sending you away so quickly.”

Kakashi pulled his pack from his closet and threw in a few extra items--his full  _ Icha Icha  _ collection and his picture of team Minato. “One of the Root ANBU attacked me. They didn’t know I was already pregnant, so I believe his mission was to get the job done. He was a Hyuuga, so I assume Danzo wanted a Hyuuga Hatake mix. I suppose with the byakugan and my enhanced sense of smell--” Kakashi broke off when Iruka gripped his arm.

“Are you saying that a few hours ago somebody came in here and tried to rape you?” Iruka asked.

“Well yes,” Kakashi said. “But Tenzo--Yamato--killed him so he can’t tell Danzo anything. But I’m sure Danzo would try again.”

“Kakashi that’s a big deal,” Iruka said. “Are you okay?”

“Shizune looked me over,” Kakashi said with a shrug. “He cut of my chakra temporarily, but it’s back to normal.”

“I didn’t mean--okay, fine,” Iruka said. “Do you have what you need? You ought to eat before you go. I can clear out your fridge…”

They were interrupted by a knock on  the door and Tenzo said, “Senpai we need to go.”

Kakashi turned back to Iruka and passed him a key. “I really would like it if you could clear out my fridge.” He grabbed his house plant and was halfway out the door when Iruka called out to him.

When Kakashi turned to face him, Iruka realized he didn’t know what he wanted to say. They wouldn’t be apart long, and Kakashi had protection but that didn’t change the fact that Kakashi would be leaving the--apparently compromised--safety of the village and somebody had just tried to hurt him. Iruka couldn’t find words so he stepped forward and pressed their lips together in a firm kiss. “I-I’ll take care of the apartment,” Iruka said as he stepped back, his face erupting in red. 

Before Iruka could step away from him, Kakashi pulled him into his arms, and this kiss was deep and passionate. Iruka sighed into his mouth and all too soon Kakashi had pulled away and pulled his mask up. “I’ll see you in five days,” he said, and left through the window. Iruka watched the door close behind Kakashi and sank into a nearby chair. Not only was he about to leave the village for months on end and then have a baby, but he was starting to develop feelings for Kakashi of the Sharingan, master of a thousand jutsu. And if that kiss was anything to go by, Kakashi might be feeling the same. What was supposed to have been a simple one night stand had turned out to be anything but simple.


	8. Safehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka arrives at the safe house

Iruka glanced at Shizune before they entered a tea house in a small village in the south of Land of Fire, not far from the Land if Waves border. It hadn’t been long since team seven was in this area, and the area did seem to be thriving. Winter was approaching, but it was milder here than in Konoha.

“Yamato will be meeting us here?” Iruka asked, after making sure nobody could hear.

Shizune nodded, and said, “Hopefully he and Kakashi have settled well.”

“They seem to know one another,” Iruka commented. “I didn’t have time to ask…” everything that night had been a whirlwind, and Iruka was left with a thousand unanswered questions, some of which Tsunade had been able to answer.

“Yes, they were in the ANBU together,” Shizune said. “They’ve been close for a while.”

“Yes, Kakashi was fairly young when he joined the ANBU,” Iruka mused. That was just common knowledge--Kakashi had never told Iruka anything about his past. He barely allowed Iruka to make him breakfast, and telling him about his childhood was out of the question altogether. It wasn’t like Kakashi was obligated to somebody he’d spent a night with, but now they were going to have a child together, and there was the slightest chance they could be something more. Iruka knew he found Kakashi attractive, and he wanted to keep him safe and care for him, but was that just because of the baby? And did Kakashi know how relationships even worked? Not that Iruka was any better. His last relationship had almost killed him. The scar on his back was a physical reminder of a bad decision.

“You two look unfamiliar with the area. Perhaps I could show you around?” Iruka looked up to see Kakashi’s friend Yamato standing by their table. He was in casual civilian clothes, which simply looked wrong to Iruka. It was strange to think of ANBU having lives outside of their work, though sadly that was because most ANBU didn’t have time for them. 

“We would appreciate it, thank you very much,” Shizune said and stood to greet Yamato. 

Iruka stood and bowed, then Yamato wordlessly led them out of the village. Iruka and Shizune were also dressed as civilians, with packs suitable for tourists. They had been careful not to be followed, and as he lead them out of town Yamato took further measures to hide their trail. Iruka was glad for that: Kakashi was incredibly vulnerable.

“Um, Yamato-san, is Ka--is he alone?” Iruka asked, feeling foolish.

“Yamato is fine,” the man said. “And no, I’m a clone. I know Kakashi well enough to keep an eye on him. When he’s been off duty for too long he gets…Kakashi doesn’t know many normal ways to keep himself amused.”

“Like reading porn in public,” Iruka commented, getting a chuckle from Yamato. Yamato proved to not be very talkative, so they travelled in silence for almost an hour until Yamato paused. Iruka could sense a barrier before him, though it would likely be invisible to someone without his specialty in seals and barriers. 

“Give me your hand,” Yamato said and guided Iruka’s palm to what felt like a tree trunk. After Yamato fed a small amount of chakra into the wood, Iruka blinked and saw a small cabin. There were four trees to which Yamato had attached tags to, making a strong barrier that would hide the cabin from vision and most sensory types. A quick look at the seal indicated they weren’t like most.

“You use wood style?” Iruka asked, turning to Yamato. 

“Where do you think the cabin came from?” Yamato said as he walked to the front door. Iruka managed to keep his jaw from dropping as he looked at the cabin. It looked perfectly made--and large enough for four people and the small medical lab Shizune intended to set up. 

When Iruka walked through the front door he had to blink twice to make sure he was seeing things right. Kakashi was on the floor snuggling with eight dogs of varying size while Yamato sat on the couch reading a book between glances at Kakashi. 

“Finally came,” he said, tipping his head back to grin at Iruka. The largest dog took that chance to lick Kakashi’s face, which was free from its mask. “Boys, this is Iruka,” Kakashi said, sitting up. A pug trotted up to Iruka and sniffed the hand Iruka offered.

“So you’re Kakashi’s mate,” he commented.

“It talks,” Iruka helped as he jumped away from the pug. He was used to the Inuzuka ninken,, but they certainly didn’t talk.

“Yes, we talk,” Pakkun said with a sniff as he eyed Iruka warily. 

“Iruka was just surprised,” Kakashi said, reaching out to scratch Pakkun’s ear. “And I explained to you, we aren’t mates. I’m just… carrying his pup.”

Pakkun spared Iruka one more glance before saying, “Humans are weird.” and then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“He never stays around long,” Kakashi said, while rubbing two dogs on their bellies. “Now you can meet the rest of the pack.” Iruka knelt by Kakashi and was sniffed and licked by dogs as he was introduced to them. They could all talk, but some preferred not to. Pakkun was the most talkative, and from what Iruka could see, he was the closest to Kakashi. Iruka was soon rubbing bellies and having his face licked until Shizune cleared her throat.

“I was going to prepare dinner,” she said, smiling down at the ninken in amusement. “Kakashi, any cravings yet?”

“Salt,” Kakashi said with a smile. “Anything salty.”

“I’m not used to this,” Yamato said from his seat on the couch. “I never thought you would be a father, and certainly not carrying the kid.”

“I still don’t really believe it myself,” Iruka said with a laugh.

“So the two of you…?”  Yamato asked, grinning at Iruka.

“Tenzo I told you…” Kakashi said.

“I told you not to call me that senpai,” Yamato said, then turned to Iruka. “He refused to tell me anything.”

Iruka’s heart caught in his throat. He didn’t even know what he and Kakashi were, and he could feel about ten pairs of eyes on him. “Well, we did make the baby the usual way. Past that, it’s… complicated. And I don’t want to tell you anything Kakashi won’t. I know not to piss off a pregnant man.”

Tenzo and Kakashi laughed, while Kakashi threw Iruka a glance that was grateful, and something else Iruka couldn’t identify.They would have to talk later, and Iruka still wasn’t sure what he would say. Memories of their night together still sent thrills down his spine, but he couldn’t do anything casual with the father of his child. He realized he had been holding Kakashi’s gaze for too long and then jumped to his feet. “Shizune, I can help. Ramen is salty.”

  
  
  


It was a testament to Kakashi’s skill as a ninja that in a small cabin shared with only three other people he could still manage to avoid Iruka. Whenever Iruka wanted to talk he was feeling ill, and he went to bed whenever Iruka approached him. Once Iruka swore he heard Kakashi summon all his ninken the moment before Iruka walked into the living room. Finally he cornered Kakashi coming out of the bathroom.

“Look,” Iruka hissed. “We both know we need to talk, but I’m not gonna tie you down and force you to tell me, so just come to me when you want to talk. You have about six more months.”

Iruka turned to walk away, but not before he heard Kakashi say, “If I weren’t pregnant I’d say you could tie me down right now.”


	9. Picnics and Fences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi notices his baby bump for the first time

Day to day life in the cabin was peaceful. Kakashi mostly read, accompanied by at least one dog. Tenzo trained and hovered over Kakashi’s shoulder, while Shizune checked Kakashi over daily. Iruka made meals, and every few days he went into the nearby village for fresh food and new books for Kakashi. He henged into a short blonde haired man when he journeyed to the village and became friendly with many of the vendors. He came back carrying a basket full of vegetables, including eggplant, and a good cut of steak. He set down the basket and began putting the groceries away, humming to himself. He had been in this cabin for almost three weeks now, and it felt like a much needed vacation. He’d spent most of his life working two jobs and then missions if he had a few days off, so this break was nice. However he was beginning to miss his students, and feel a little useless. There was a lot of sitting around, worrying about a threat that may or may not come.

But the best and worst thing was Kakashi. Kakashi still wouldn’t talk to him about anything serious, but Iruka did enjoy the chance to just spend time with him. Kakashi could be very funny, and his childish antics were endearing. Better yet Iruka got to see his face, and tried his best not to stare. Apparently Shizune had once healed his jaw, and Yamato had seen his face a while ago, so there was no need for him to cover it. Still, Iruka had a thousand burning questions: where would they live? who would stay home with the baby? There was still time, but so much to talk about.

“Iruka.” 

Iruka turned when he heard his name called from Kakashi’s bedroom. He ran over and pushed open the door. “Is something wrong?” He asked, feeling nervous.

“If something was wrong I’d call Shizune,” Kakashi said with a smile.

“Well what is it?” Iruka asked while shooting Kakashi a glare. Kakashi was lounging on his bed, book in hand, the other hand on his stomach.

“I think I’m getting a bump,” he said. “I can feel it.” His hand moved over his stomach, and Iruka could see the slightest swell. Iruka crossed the room to sit on the bed next to Kakashi and rest his hand over Kakashi’s belly. It didn’t seem real that under his hand a child was growing. “It’s more real now, isn’t it?” Kakashi asked. His eyes met Iruka’s, and the anxiety was clear, but there was also a hint of excitement.

“Yeah,” Iruka said. He rubbed his hand over Kakashi’s stomach, loving the feel of the slight rise. A moment later, Kakashi’s hand settled over his.

“We’re doing this together, right?” He asked

“If you let me,” Iruka said teasingly. “Kakashi,” he continued. “I don’t know everything about you, and you don’t have to tell me, but if we’re going to be parents, we need to be able to work together. Which means you need to tell me how you’re feeling, and what you want. This won’t work if I’m always trying to read your mind.”

“What do you want?” Kakashi asked.

Iruka, sighed, then said, “I wasn’t saying what I want because I didn’t want to push you… but if it helps you open up, then I want to play with my kid in a backyard of a house with a picket fence and go on picnics and tuck them in… and I don’t want them going back and forth between houses. And I’m ready to turn my life-upside down to make this little person happy.” As he spoke, Iruka rubbed circles over Kakashi’s belly, then looked up with a smile to be met with an unreadable expression in Kakashi’s visible eye.

“Picnics and fences, huh?” Kakashi asked, looking at the ceiling.

“Just because it sounds stupid to you--” Iruka said, but Kakashi turned and put his finger to Iruka’s lips. 

“It’s not stupid,” Kakashi said. “It sounds quite nice but I don’t think it’s the kind of thing someone like me is allowed to have.”

“Someone like you?” Iruka asked, trailing a finger over the scar before Kakashi’s  eye. “Why can’t you have this?”

Kakashi close his eyes and gently held Iruka’s hand, though he didn’t pull it away from the side of his face. “Someone with blood on his hands,” Kakashi said. “Someone ruthless--a killer, a tool. People don’t just leave that in the field and come home to bake cookies with their kids.”

“My parents did,” Iruka murmured. “My mom was ANBU, my dad a field medic. They were in the field during the second and third shinobi wars. Sometimes when my mom came home she would go and sit in the shower for hours, and my dad made sure I knew not to disturb her. My dad would go into the backyard and train until he couldn’t stand upright. They had their issues, but they never hurt me, hardly yelled at me, and I always felt safe with them. I know what you’re worried about, and there are parents who bring their problems home but it doesn’t have to be like that.” 

“After his missions my dad would sit me down and tell me everything that wasn’t classified. How many he killed, the way he killed them, if they were young… he wanted me to know what I would have to do for the village way. He wanted me to understand what my duties would be and what it meant to be a shinobi. That way when I killed the first time I wasn’t upset.”

Iruka’s eyes widened. “Do you… is that what you want for our child?” Iruka asked. If that was Kakashi’s idea of parenthood he didn’t know how they were going to work together.

“No,” Kakashi said after a pause. “My father made me a great warrior, and if that is what this baby wants, I’ll train him or her the best I can. But I don’t want to raise them as a weapon and nothing more. I’m glad I can do what I do for the village, but my childhood… it wasn’t happy.”

Iruka cuddled up next to Kakashi until he was holding the other man in a tight embrace. “I know you’re going to be a good father then,” he whispered.

Kakashi hesitated before awkwardly wrapping his arms around Iruka. “We already know you will be.”

“You don’t think my temper will ruin them?” Iruka said and grinned up at Kakashi. Their faces were very close, and Iruka didn’t think much before he moved his head closer and captured Kakashi’s lips in a kiss. Kakashi exchanged slow, sensual kisses with him until Iruka’s mind caught up and he pulled back.

“Sorry,” Kakashi said as his cheeks turned pink.

“It’s not--I’d love to,” Iruka said. “But if we have a kid, and especially if we live together, it can’t be some casual fling. It would have to be a real relationship, and a pretty serious one at that.”

Kakashi nodded, then admitted, “I’ve never done a relationship before. I don’t know if I can.”

Feeling that Kakashi had left something unsaid, Iruka took a breath and said, “Do you want to try with me? I’m no expert either, but I think between the two of us we may be able to work something out.” Kakashi showed no response and Iruka was just sitting up to back away when Kakashi’s hand darted on and grasped him by the back of the neck. Kakashi pulled his head downwards until they were kissing again

Iruka let out a quiet moan and climbed on top of Kakashi until he was settled between the other man’s legs. Kakashi groaned and wrapped his legs around Iruka’s waist, pulling him in until their crotches met. Iruka was quickly getting aroused and based on the way Kakashi was bucking his hips upwards, he was also enjoying their proximity. Iruka pulled his lips away to bite at the soft flesh of Kakashi’s neck and grinned when he felt Kakashi’s breath hitch. 

Iruka brought his hand to Kakashi’s neck and gave the slightest pressure, not enough to cut of air, but enough that Kakashi knew what he was thinking about. “Shame I can’t be rougher with you,” Iruka said and smirked when he felt Kakashi grow harder at his words. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Iruka asked, and then Kakashi had rolled him on his back to straddle him.

‘You surprise me sensei,” he said. “So dirty.” Kakashi leaned down and this kiss that sloppier and more intense, with plenty of teeth, and Iruka practically fucked Kakashi’s mouth with his tongue. 

“Senpai--”

Kakashi sat up to stare at Yamato, who was steadily going redder.

“We were just…” Kakashi said.

“I think I know what you were just about to do,” Yamato said with a smirk, and this time Kakashi and Iruka turned red. “Shizune wanted to give you an ultrasound, but I can tell her you’re  _ busy. _ ”

“No that’s fine,” Kakashi said as he removed himself from Iruka’s lap and adjusted his clothing. “Don’t want to keep Shizune waiting.”

“Alright,” Yamato said as he turned to leave. “I’ll make sure to knock first from now on.”

Kakashi glanced at Iruka, who was blushing even harder than he was, and then the two of them straightened out their clothes and Iruka adjusted his ponytail. After waiting a moment for his dick to behave, Kakashi followed Iruka to Shizune’s makeshift exam room. She looked between Iruka and Kakashi with a raised eyebrow and Kakashi shot Yamato a glare.

“It might be early, but we can try to see if I can determine the sex of the baby,” Shizune said as she patted the exam table. Kakashi laid down, while Iruka perked up with excitement. “Any guesses?” Shizune asked as she lifted Kakashi’s shirt.

“They say craving salty foods means a boy,” Iruka said with a smile. “But of course that’s just an old wives tale.”

Shizune ran her hand over the slight bump and commented, “Carrying low also is supposed to mean a boy. Hard to tell at this point.”

“Doesn’t make a difference does it?” Kakashi asked. “It’ll scream sleep and shit as far as I know.”

“They’re not an it,” Iruka scolded, and smacked kakashi’s arm. “But no it doesn’t matter. It could even be a fun surprise,” he said.

Shizune spread gel on Kakashi’s stomach and waited until she could get a clear picture. “Your baby looks very healthy but if you want to know the sex then you might have to wait a bit. Now Kakashi, sit up so I can take your blood pressure.”

After half an hour of being poked and prodded, Kakashi sighed in relief when Shizune declared him healthy. “That’s all I need from you. You can go do whatever you want now,” she said, winking at them before leaving them.

The door had just clicked shut when Iruka’s mouth was on Kakashi’s. “How about we finish what we started?” He asked, and his voice alone could have made Kakashi come in his pants, but there was another biological need demanding Kakashi’s attention.

“I’d love to,” he said awkwardly. “But I’m really,  _ really  _ hungry,” he admitted.

Iruka let his head fall back as he laughed. “Ok,” he said, leaning in to kiss Kakashi again, then said, “I’ll go prepare something.”

“I don’t mind cooking,” Kakashi said. “Let me seduce you with my culinary talents.” 

Iruka laughed and followed Kakashi into the kitchen where Shizune and Tenzo looked surprised to see them. “Kakashi was hungry,” Iruka said as he sat down at the table.

“Yes,” Kakashi said as he gathered ingredients. “The baby wants grilled eggplant and miso soup again.” 

Everyone groaned.


	10. The Ponytail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some smut for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about slow updates. I have a fair amount written but I'm not sure what order I want them in

Shizune and Yamato offered to tidy the dishes and then practically threw Iruka and Kakashi into the bedroom. “In case you are worried, sex will not in any way harm the baby,” Shizune called. Kakashi couldn’t feel embarrassed, not when he met Iruka’s eyes and saw pure lust.

There was a split second pause before their two bodies slammed together. “Fuck,” Kakashi gasped as Iruka’s teeth met his neck, just above his pulse point. Kakashi slipped his hands under Iruka’s shirt, but paused when he felt a large, puckered scar. Kakashi froze for a moment before Iruka shoved his hands into his pants and gripped Kakashi’s cock. Kakashi gasped, and didn’t forget about the scar, but he did understand what Iruka wanted. And he let Iruka walk him backwards and onto the bed. The two of them pulled at Kakashi’s clothes until he was lying on the bed looking at Iruka. Iruka took a little longer than necessary in pulling off his clothes, but Kakashi certainly wasn’t going to complain. Iruka pulled a small tube from the bedside and then crawled over on top of Kakashi before straddling him. Kakashi groaned when he felt Iruka’s bare ass against his cock, but then Iruka rose to his knees and poured some lube over his fingers before reaching between his legs and fingering himself. 

“I can--” Kakashi said as he half sat up, reaching for the lube, but the next moment Iruka had grabbed his wrists and shoved him bock down onto the bed with surprising speed and strength. 

“You’re staying just where you are,” Iruka growled. “Lay back and enjoy the show.”

Kakashi let out a groan, surprised by Iruka’s dominant streak and more surprised by how much he enjoyed it. 

“Look at me,” Iruka whispered as he continued to open himself up. When he was ready he lowered himself onto Kakashi’s cock with a groan. Kakashi’s arms twitched, but he kept them above his head. Iruka leaned forward and whispered “good boy” before he started to ride Kakashi hard. Kakashi gave up on trying to control the noises coming from his mouth and whimpered and moaned. 

“I’m close,” he gasped.

“Touch me then,” Iruka whispered, and Kakashi’s hand flew to his hips and gripped them tightly as he helped Iruka pick up his pace. Iruka allowed Kakashi to buck his hips up and gripped his own erection and began to jerk himself off as he felt Kakashi tighten like a coil before he let out a shout and collapsed onto the mattress just as Iruka shot strings of white onto his chest. 

“Oh fuck,” Kakashi gasped. “I didn’t think it could be better than last time, but you--” instead of explaining, Kakashi gripped Iruka’s ass cheeks and then ran his hand up Iruka’s chest.

Iruka smiled and leaned down to fix their lips together. “I’m going to be thinking about the way your face looks when you come every day from now on.”

After a few minutes Kakashi began to shift uncomfortably and asked, “How about we go clean up?” Iruka nodded and reluctantly stood up, causing Kakashi to slip out of him and leave him feeling empty. 

To Iruka’s immense disappointment, when Kakashi suggested to clean up, he simply meant cleaning up, but that didn’t mean Iruka couldn’t admire the look of the water as it streamed over ripples of muscles under pale skin. 

“Iruka,” Kakashi called, snapping him out of a daze. “If you want to turn around, I’ll wash your hair for you. Scalp massage included.”

Iruka leaned his head back and moaned. A scalp massage sounded… heavenly, but he didn’t want Kakashi to see his back, and he knew Kakashi had asked carefully for that reason. But Kakashi was having his baby, and laying himself bare emotionally in ways he perhaps never had. They had decided to make a real relationship of this anyway, and Iruka didn’t want to hide his back forever so he turned around, revealing the scar. It wasn’t white like the delicate scar on Kakashi’s face, but red and angry, purple in the deepest places. He knew Kakashi had seen scars uglier than this, but allowing Kakashi to see this was almost like telling him the whole story. Kakashi didn’t say anything, just washed Iruka’s hair as promised, and Iruka didn’t hold back from moaning. Kakashi’s talented hands moved to Iruka’s shoulder and massaged out tension, leaving him feeling boneless.  

“Mizuki and I were together,” Iruka said abruptly and felt Kakashi’s hands freeze on his shoulders. “He never hit me, but he could be cruel, and demanding. I left him the night he… he crossed a line.” Iruka’s throat burned as he thought of Mizuki on top of him, crushing him. He felt Kakashi’s hands clench on his shoulders, then said, “Maybe some other time I’ll be able to tell you more, but for now… I wanted you to know.” 

Kakashi didn’t respond, instead he leaned down to press a kiss on Iruka’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he whispered, and Iruka sighed, because Kakashi understood. He knew how hard it was to say it, but knew Iruka had said it anyways.

“Besides,” Iruka said, turned to stare at Kakashi with half-lidded eyes. “I’d really like you to fuck me from behind one of these days.” Iruka laughed when Kakashi’s face turned red as a tomato. “Honestly Kakashi,” he said as he turned around to kiss him, “You really aren’t living up to your reputation as a pervert.”

“Disappointed?” Kakashi asked, a hint of insecurity under his joking tone,

“Of course not,” Iruka says with a smile. “If you were anything like your reputation I wouldn’t be able to keep up.”

“Don’t assume I’m too innocent, sensei,” Kakashi said. “I’m having several perverted thoughts right now.”

“Oh really?” Iruka asked. “Like what?”

Kakashi froze up and opened and closed his mouth before he managed to squeak out “the ponytail.”

Iruka arched an eyebrow. “What exactly about my ponytail?” he asked.

“I--if you’re on your hands and knees and I grab your ponytail and yank you up until we’re pressed together and then I can bring you off with my hand…” Kakashi explained rapidly, and Iruka could feel heat pooling in his groin again. 

“Oh the things I want to do with you,” Iruka said with a smirk, then sighs and steps away from Kakashi. “But not tonight. I can’t over-exert you.” Kakashi gave his best pleading eyes, but they weren’t as cute as the five year olds Iruka worked with, so he just stepped out of the shower and began to towel himself off. Once they were back in the bedroom Iruka glanced at the bed, blankets still messy, and turned back to Kakashi. “Shall I go back to my room?” he asked hesitantly.

“Do you not want to stay?” Kakashi asked, his eye wide.

“Well seeing as you haven’t invited me to stay, it isn’t really an option yet.” Iruka said with a laugh.

“Oh!” Kakashi said, then, “Iruka, do you want to stay here tonight. And… and if you want you can just stay here. In general.”

Iruka grinned and leaned in to kiss Kakashi before whispering, “Yes Kakashi, I’d like that.”


	11. Quickening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new pregnancy milestone

On a crispy day Iruka and Kakashi curled up together under the same blank on the couch in front of the fireplace under a blanket, mugs of hot chocolate at the ready. Iruka was rubbing Kakashi’s back, while Kakashi let out obscene moans. Iruka was sure this was purposeful, and Tenzo was looking quite irritated as he sat at the table, while Shizune giggled.

A moment later, Kakashi stiffened and then looked down at his stomach. 

“Is everything ok?” Iruka asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

“I think it’s just gas,” Kakashi said.

“Lovely,” Iruka said and returned to Kakashi’s back. Kakashi had been eating as much salami as Iruka was willing to buy for him (and he would complain bitterly if he decided Iruka did not bring enough home) and the rest of them had been suffering for it.

Kakashi was still frowning and looking down at his belly when he said, “It’s a little different though.

“You’re at about sixteen weeks,” Shizune said, crossing the room. She knelt by the sofa and put her hands on his stomach, feeding chakra into him. “What you’re feeling is the first fetal movements, called quickening.” she said. “You won’t feel it from the outside yet, but you can feel it inside your body.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened, as he looked back at his stomach. Iruka put his hands on Kakashi’s stomach, but as Shizune said he couldn’t feel it from the outside. “They’re moving,” Kakashi breathed.

Shizune smiled and said, “soon you will understand the pattern of movements. Let me know if the pattern changes.” 

Kakashi nodded and turned his head to kiss Iruka softly. “I can feel our baby,” he said, his visible eye alive with joy. A moment later he frowned and put his hand on his stomach.

“Are they moving again?” Iruka asked and then smelled something awful.

“No,” Kakashi said with a guilty grin. “That time it was gas.”


	12. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi tells the story of how he met Iruka

After clearing up dinner, Iruka made his way to the bathroom where he paused, leaning against the door frame as he watch Kakashi sink into the bath.

“Of this is such a relief,” Kakashi sighed. “ _ Everything  _ is sore.” He cracked open an eye at Iruka, then added, “well everything except for the fun bits. I’m sorry about--” For the last few weeks Kakashi’s back had been hurting terribly as he learned to walk with a new weight his body wasn’t built to accommodate. As a result he hadn’t been up in the mood.

Iruka smiled and crossed the room to kiss Kakashi’s impossible hair. “I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time for that. You’re pregnant so it’s my job to see to your every desire.”

“I like that,” Kakashi said with a chuckle, then said, “There really is room for two in this tub. I’m feeling a strong desire for somebody to keep me company.” He grinned up at Iruka who stripped off his clothes while Kakashi scooted forward in the tub, making a space for his lover.  _ Lover  _ he thought to himself with a smile. That felt right, though he’d never thought he would call somebody that. 

“Is this comfortable?” Iruka asked as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s waist to rest his hand on his stomach. Kakashi’s belly was beginning to affect his day to day life, and his clothes were getting tight around the middle.

“This is perfect,” Kakashi sighed and laid his hands over Iruka’s. He sighed and leaned his head back to rest on Iruka’s shoulder, exposing the column of his throat. Iruka shifted his hips slightly, trying not to let the sight of Kakashi laid bare for him overwhelm him. Kakashi grinned without opening his eyes and then reached up to stroke his neck. “That’ll be a fun kink to explore once I lose this parasite.” Kakashi laughed and patted his stomach before opening his eyes to meet Iruka’s.

Iruka returned Kakashi’s soft smile and leaned in to bring their lips together. Kakashi sighed into his mouth and they exchanged kisses until the angle began to irritate Iruka’s neck. Kakashi huffed a little when Iruka broke away but settled for a kiss on Iruka’s cheek and then resuming his position with his head on Iruka’s shoulder. “You know I love your eyes,” Kakashi commented. Apparently the hormones were making him sentimental today.They had been doing that more and more lately and Kakashi refused point blank to believe it was due to anything other than hormones.

“Yes I know,” Iruka said with a snort. “It was the first thing you said to me, about how my eyes looked dead. I didn’t even know you then.”

“That wasn’t the first time we met!” Kakashi argued.

Iruka looked down at him in confusion and said, “Kakashi you tend to leave an impression on people. I think I would remember you.”

“Of course,” Kakashi murmured, then said, “I’ll tell you a story. Purely hypothetical. Any similarities to real persons or events are purely coincidental.

“A while back Lightning Country was threatening the border with Frost Country, and Frost contracted Konoha to protect its people. As a result there were very few shinobi left in Konoha. So when a genin team was taken hostage there weren’t many jonin to take the A ranked extraction mission. Two jonin were found, but the team still needed a medic and a tracking specialist. So Sandaime pulled an ANBU member with tracking experience to lead the team. But most medics, even ANBU medics were stationed in Frost, and the only medics left behind were retired from field duty. So Sandaime had to recruit a training medic. He was some chunin kid, green as grass, with hardly a mark on his flack jacket. Now this ANBU wasn’t very happy to be leading leading that team, especially the chunin. He was a bit of an ass, but he also feared losing those under his command more than anything.”

Iruka tightened his hold on Kakashi before the man continued, “Well, this ANBU was deplorably rude to everyone, especially the chunin, who did remarkably well for his first A rank. After several days they approached the camp where the genin were being held. The kidnappers weren’t anything special, but still caution was needed. Sandaime had made it clear than, on no uncertain terms, would the ANBU allow this chunin to be hurt. The ANBU should have stayed in the back to protect their medic, but he decided to go in first because he didn’t want to risk his other two comrades and told this medic not to make his move until after the fighting was done.

“The problem was that he was used to working with ANBU who could watch a comrade die if was necessary for the mission. No this was a kid with too much compassion who hadn’t been ruined by the shinobi world yet. So when he saw one of the kidnappers hit one of the kids, that young medic rushed forward, breaking formation. His injuries were minor, but the ANBU felt a moment of terror when he thought another comrade would die under his command. At first he was furious with that chunin who couldn’t follow a simple command, but later that night they had a talk--”

“The ANBU told the chunin he would make a terrible field medic,” Iruka said. “Of course the chunin was about to attack him, ANBU or no, until the mysterious man finished what he was saying. He told the chunin that he was not meant to stay in the back and pick up the pieces later. That the chunin was made to protect people, especially those smaller and weaker, and make sure they didn’t get hurt. On the journey home, the genin were distraught by the death of their sensei, and the chunin decided to distract them by giving them lessons on their way back, and they forgot their grief long enough to make it home safely. And then that ANBU said that maybe because of what the chunin taught those kids, maybe they would know what to do if they ever were captured again, and maybe they would rescue somebody when they became stronger. He pointed out that the chunin wasn’t the strongest on the team, but the kids looked up to him, practically worshipped him, because he was kind to them. And so the chunin thought about it and decided maybe he could give teaching a try.”

“After getting a dressing down from the Hokage, the ANBU heard that chunin say he wanted to teach at the Academy, pass down the will of fire. The ANBU saw something in that chunin’s eyes, something alive and burning. He had underestimated that chunin once and he swore to himself he would never do that again.”

“I didn’t know it was you…” Iruka whispered.

“Me? That was just a story of some ANBU. After all it’s against the shinobi code for an ANBU to reveal his identity without explicit permission from the Hokage. Permission is usually only granted to…” Kakashi’s breath hitched before he finished his sentence. “Spouses.”


	13. The White Fang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka learns a little more about Kakashi's past

The four of them were eating dinner (to Shizune, Tenzo and Iruka’s relief it was not eggplant miso) and discussing tentative plans for the baby’s arrival.

“We’ve decided we don’t want to know the sex until birth,” Iruka said. “We don’t want to treat them differently based on gender.”

“Good,” Shizune said with a broad smile. “Tsunade is quite committed to removing distinctions between shinobi and kunoichi..”

“A female hokage has been a huge inspiration for young girls,” Iruka added. “But we aren’t sure if our baby will want to be a shinobi or kunoichi. Most children of shinobi do, but we want what’s best for him or her.”

“You know the council won’t like that,” Tenzo said darkly. “They’ll be a clan heir.”

“I’ll train them to defend themselves no matter what,” Kakashi said. “They will always we a target… because of me.”

Iruka reached out and gripped Kakashi’s hand.

“Will you return to the Hatake household?” Tenzo asked carefully. 

“You already have house?” Iruka questioned, turning to Kakashi. “That’s wonderful. It’s so much nicer for a child to have a backyard to play in than to live in an apartment.

“We’ll get a new house,” Kakashi said tersely.

Iruka was too wrapped up in thinking about a new house that he didn’t pick up on Kakashi’s glare or Tenzo’s hand gesture warning him to stop. “But if you have one already…” Iruka said but trailed off when Kakashi stood up angrily.

“I will not bring a child into that home,” he said, and stormed out of the room.

“Senpai!” Tenzo called as Iruka called Kakashi’s name.

Iruka turned to Tenzo, who sighed. “I shouldn’t have brought it up,” Tenzo said.

“Why?” Iruka asked.

“He should be the one to tell you,” Tenzo said. “And anyways, he shouldn’t be alone out there. Call if you need me.”

Iruka nodded and followed Kakashi outside. Kakashi knew better than to leave the safety of the outer ward, but he headed for the edge of a lake. Iruka had covered it with some wards, enough that Kakashi could swim if he wanted the exercise. But now Kakashi was sitting at the lake’s edge, Pakkun at his side. His were boots off, while his feet were in the water, which Iruka knew was extremely cold.

“Are you just going to stand there?” Kakashi asked.

“I need to watch over you, especially since you’ve left the inner wards. And I wouldn’t want you to get frostbite.”

“I’m keeping my toes warm with chakra,” he said, then added, “You could sit.”

Iruka sat by Kakashi’s side though he crossed his legs rather than freeze his feet. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t know it was a sensitive topic,” he said.

“You know who the white fang of the leaf was?” Kakashi asked, and Iruka nodded. “Well over time people forgot his clan, but his name was Hatake Sakumo.”

Iruka gasped and reached out to grip Kakashi’s knee. “I’m so sorry,” he said. The White Fang was more of a myth than a man these days: a cautionary tale. He had taught his students about him, though he had used it as an opportunity to discuss when to protect comrades and when to complete the mission. “For what it’s worth I think he did the right thing,” Iruka whispered.

“You didn’t fight in a war,” Kakashi said, and Iruka’s stomach curled. He often forgot that Kakashi, who was only four years his senior had been a soldier on the front lines, while he had been playing at the jungle gym in the park, crying when his parents left on missions and not understanding why they left him.

“Looking back, I think he was right though, and I understand choosing the life of a comrade. Being hated by the village, I get that. Even killing himself, I know what it’s like to want that. But…” Kakashi paused and out his hand on his stomach. “I was five, still in the academy when I came back to see his body on the living room floor. I can’t understand leaving your child to find you like that. I smelled the blood before I even knew what I was seeing and…”

Kakashi cut himself off before tears could fall from his eye, but Obito was crying for him. When Iruka wrapped an arm around his shoulder Kakashi allowed himself to lean into the comforting embrace. Iruka reached over to stroke Kakashi’s hair with his other hand, then held Kakashi’s chin and guided him to look up until their eyes met. “You were so young. You must have been so lonely. I’m sorry, nobody should go through that.”

“He had always left on missions so I was used to being alone,” Kakashi said. “I knew how to keep the house tidy, and I kept learning how to cook. Sandaime wanted me to be fostered, but I was then the head of my clan, and I could make my own decisions. SOme people wanted to take care of me, but I pushed them away. I didn’t--” He took a deep breath and said, “I didn’t want anyone to replace my father and let me down again. It was easier to be alone.”

Iruka held kakashi closer, and then Kakashi turned so his legs were folded over Iruka’s lap and he could rest his head on Iruka’s shoulder.

For some time Iruka just held him, petting his hair and rocking him back and forth. “Thank you for telling me,” he said.

“I’ve never told anyone all that,” Kakashi admitted. “Please don’t…”

“I never would,” Iruka said. 

“I know,” Kakashi admitted. He laid his head on Iruka’s shoulder and rested for a minute before he said, “I didn’t finish dinner before I stormed out.”

“It’s getting cold anyways,” Iruka said, and helped Kakashi to his feet, and they made their way back to the house, hand in hand.


	14. Kicks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -sorry for the short chapter. I've been on vacation and now I'm sick. I'll be writing more once I'm well

As Kakashi got closer to the six month mark his ankles began to swell, and Iruka found himself spending a great deal of time massaging Kakashi’s feet and ankles. He had even picked up nice lotions and scrubs so he could pamper Kakashi’s feet. He liked caring for him in any ways, though he would stop putting up with some of the nonsense once Kakashi didn’t have the excuse of pregnancy. He knew Kakashi was taking full advantage of his situation, but this may be the first time in Kakashi’s life that he had allowed anyone to care for him, and Iruka was determined to give him the attention he had missed out on through his entire life. Once they had formed trust, Kakashi loved being touched, especially in simple, non-sexual ways. He especially loved to rest lying against Iruka’s chest with Iruka’s arms around him, hands resting protectively around his belly. However at the moment he was reading  _ Icha Icha Paradise  _ and lying with his feet in Iruka’s lap, while Shizune and Tenzo played a card game.

“Did you know that feet and shoes are the most common fetish,” Kakashi commented. He rubbed one of his feet against Iruka’s crotch and said, “You see there’s this scene where Yuui steps on a poisoned senbon, and Kaito has to suck the poison out of her feet, and of course they have no clothes to he can see her get wet, and…”

Iruka slapped the sole of Kakashi’s foot and said, “Do you want me to never touch your feet again?”

“No,” Kakashi said with a pout. “I’m just saying you seem to like rubbing my feet an awful lot, and if you wanted a foot job you could have just asked…”

“Senpai please,” Tenzo croaked. “There are things I don’t need to know.”

Kakashi stuck his tongue out at Tenzo, then turned back to Iruka and wiggled his toes.

“Nope,” Iruka said. “I won’t reward bad behavior.”

“I wouldn’t mind a bit of punishment,” Kakashi said, rubbing Iruka’s crotch again, which was becoming harder than Iruka would like. 

“Do that again and it’ll be the last foot rub you get.” Kakashi’s eyes widened, and he stilled his feet as Shizune giggled. 

The next moment Kakashi let out an  _ oomph  _ and his foot kicked forward, hitting Iruka’s balls. Hard.

“The fuck?” Iruka said, doubling over in pain, but Kakashi was already dashing to the bathroom.

“Our baby just kicked, and I’d like to not ruin the beautiful moment by pissing myself,” Kakashi called over his shoulder. “The little fucker went right for the bladder.”

Iruka jumped to his feet as well and waiting for Kakashi outside the bathroom, still massaging his balls gently. When Kakashi emerged, Iruka’s hands went to his stomach.

“Here,” Kakashi said guiding Iruka’s hands to a spot on his lower stomach.

After a moment, Iruka felt a sudden kick under his hand, and his grinned before sinking to his knees. “Hello little one,” he said to Kakashi’s stomach. “I’m so excited to meet you in a few months. I love you already.” Iruka lifted up Kakashi’s shirt--which was barely managing to stretch over his stomach--and pressed his lips to the spot where his baby had kicked. A moment later Iruka felt Kakashi’s hand petting his hair, and Iruka smiled before rubbing his cheek against Kakashi’s stomach.

“Is everything alright…. For God’s sake senpai you have a room!”

Iruka looked up to see Tenzo shielding his eyes, and realized his position kneeling in front of Kakashi may have given the wrong idea.

“It’s innocent!” Kakashi squawked, then looked down at Iruka with a lecherous grin. “Though it’s not a bad idea. My offer still stands.”

Iruka didnt miss the way Kakashi wiggled his toes, and he turned red remembering their interrupted conversation, He had to admit he  _ was  _ curious.


	15. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi wakes up from a memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some angst for you

Iruka rolled over with a groan when Kakashi slipped out of his arms. He was used to Kakashi getting up several times a night to use the toilet, and then rolling around for hours until he could find a comfortable position. Iruka slipped off to sleep, and when he woke again, he was concerned to realize that Kakashi wasn’t in bed, and the bathroom sink had been running for a while. Worried Kakashi had gotten hurt, Iruka leaped from the bed, and rushed to the bathroom, where he saw Kakashi washing his hands. After a moment of relief, Iruka realize what Kakashi was using to wash his hands and yelped before grabbing the bleach out of Kakashi’s hand.

Kakashi had every bottle of cleaning supply out on the counter, and he was staring wide-eyed at his hands, Sharingan spinning as he rubbed his right hand raw.

“Kakashi,” Iruka said softly and pulled the bandana back over Kakashi’s eye. “You can’t use your sharingan, it’s dangerous.” Kakashi didn’t respond, so Iruka simply walked him back to sit at the edge of their bed and then knelt in front of Kakashi with the first aid kit. Kakashi’s hands were both raw and red, but the right hand had begun to blister from whatever Kakashi had used. Iruka spoke to him in a calming tone--soft, soothing words that seemed to go right over Kakashi’s head. 

Kakashi didn’t move or speak until Iruka set his bandaged hands down, and then Kakashi rose to his feet and grabbed a framed picture from the window sill. Iruka had seen that picture, right next to team seven’s portrait. Kakashi stood there next to a boy and girl his age, with the unmistakable figure of the fourth hokage standing over them, his hands on each of the boys team.

“Your genin team?” Iruka asked.

“I was a chunin,” Kakashi said. “I had trouble fitting into other teams, so sandaime placed me with two of my friends from the academy--Obito and Rin--when they graduated. It held me back, and I resented them for that.” Kakashi stroked his finger over the glass, pausing as his finger brushed over Rin’s face.

“I can’t do this,” Kakashi said, his voice cracking.

“Do what?” Iruka asked, taking both of Kakashi’s bandaged hands and feeding healing chakra into them, hoping it would help heal Kakashi’s emotions as well.

“Be a father,” Kakashi admitted. “I’m sorry but I can’t… I shouldn’t be around kids, I don’t know what sandaime was thinking…”

“Kakashi!” Iruka said, and his teacher voice seemed to shock Kakashi out of his train of thought. “Explain to me why you shouldn’t be a father.”

His tone left no room for argument, so Kakashi nodded and said, “This girl, Rin, I killed her with my bare hands when I was twelve years old. My hand cauterized the hole in her heart when I punched my hand through her chest.”

When Kakashi seemed unlikely to continue, Iruka said, “I know that’s not the whole story. You would never hurt a teammate intentionally. Whatever happened, it wasn’t your fault.” Kakashi’s shoulders shook for a minute before he let out a sob. The next moment Iruka was on the bed beside him, holding Kakashi while his body was wracked with harsh sobs. 

“You dreamed of it?” Iruka asked, rubbing Kakashi’s back.

“Yeah,” Kakashi said. “But when I looked up it wasn’t Rin. It was a girl, brown hair, but she had your face and my eyes.”

There was nothing to say, so Iruka just wrapped his arms tighter around Kakashi and rocked him back and forth. “Kakashi, one thing I know for certain is that you will  _ never  _ hurt this baby. Trust me on that.”

Kakashi nodded into Iruka’s shoulder, and didn’t protest as Iruka helped him back under the blankets and wrapped his arms around him. When Kakashi didn’t settle Iruka sat up and began to quietly sing a lullaby while stroking Kakashi’s hair with one hand, his belly with the other.

“Did you parents sing that for you?” Kakashi asked, a smile on his face.

“Yes,” Iruka said. “I didn’t sleep well as a kid, and my mom would warm up milk with cinnamon for me and sing that song.”

“You’ll have to teach me,” Kakashi murmured. “I don’t know any lullabies.”

“In the morning, love,” Iruka said before kissing Kakashi’s cheek. “For now, just sleep.”


	16. A Pickle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka makes the trip into town, and perhaps there is a threat on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had terrible writers block, but FINALLY this chapter is here. I anticipate another three or four chapters.

Iruka shifted back and forth between his feet as he stepped into the shop, a tinkling bell announcing his presence. Rather than his usual henge, he had come disguised as a young woman, tall and willowy and as close to Kakashi’s body type as Iruka could manage while being believably feminine. In his rush to leave Konoha, Kakashi hadn’t thought to bring along clothes that could accommodate a pregnancy, and it had gotten to the point where either Kakashi would be forced to either go naked, or Iruka would have to find working clothes. He’d been shirtless for a month and Tenzo was beginning to complain. Iruka had been tempted to “forget” and have the pleasure of seeing Kakashi in his naked glory all day, but he decided to take one for the team and stop by the maternity store during his stop in town.

He stopped and felt his heart melt as he looked at a little yellow baby blanket. If the baby inherited Kakashi’s pale skin a bit of yellow would make them look a little more alive. There were all sorts of baby things--pacifiers, bottles, and tiny shoes for their tiny little feet. Even the diapers were cute as long as Iruka didn’t think too hard about what he would have to do with them.  

“Hello dear,” a woman said, emerging from a backroom. “Don’t you look lovely? How far along are you if you don’t mind me asking.” 

Iruka smiled and blushed as he put his hand over the slight bump. “seven months,” he admitted.

“Boy or girl?” she questioned.

“We don’t know yet,” Iruka said. “We’re not even sure we want to know. It could be a nice surprise.”

“How exciting!” the woman exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. “Now what can I do for you today.”

“Well, it’s just that I’m getting a little...big for my clothes,” Iruka admitted. 

“Oh of course!” she said, and then he had been shoved into a changing room, and trying on everything the shop lady threw over the door. After an hour of trying on various clothes and receiving plenty of pregnancy advice, Iruka left the store with several easily adjustable yukata, a few t-shirts and sweaters, as well as some jeans. Hoping Kakashi would find the clothes suitable, Iruka went to the main market to meet up with his clone.

“You have to have pickles,” Iruka’s clone--henged into a blonde young man--said to the stall owner. “My wife is pregnant and she eats about six pickle and cheese sandwiches a day, and it has to be  _ these  _ pickles. If I come home without the pickles I won’t get laid for  _ weeks. _ ”

“Dear,” Iruka said, walking up to set his shopping bags in the clone’s hands, “It’s not his fault he’s out of pickles. We’ll just have to find another merchant with more  _ reliable  _ service.”

The man paled. Iruka was pretty sure that Kakashi’s pickle consumption accounted for about half his sales. “I have pickled plums,” the man said. “I know it’s not the same, but you can have it for free!” He pressed five jars of pickled plums into Iruka’s basket, a look of manic desperation in his eyes.

“Thank you,” Iruka said with a smile, and passed the basket to the clone. 

“Next week you’ll have half off, all the pickles you want!” he shouted as Iruka and his clone made their way out of town. Iruka turned to smile and wave. He found that pregnancy came with certain… perks. And he knew Kakashi was aware of these perks as well. He had gotten more demanding and petulant, mostly from being cooped up for so long. He was into the third trimester and many of his earlier pregnancy symptoms had returned.

One out of the village Iruka dismissed his clone and sealed the shopping into a scroll before ducking into the forest and taking to the trees. As he got closer to the cabin he felt a familiar tingle on the back of his neck. Somebody was close.

Iruka had talent as a sensor and even if it was a ninja nearby, most likely Iruka had sensed them first. Dropping to the road, Iruka reverted to his henge and walked down the road, careful to look nothing out of the ordinary. He could feel the tightly controlled chakra pattern of shinobi, but whether it was Konoha or foreign shinobi he couldn’t know, but he did know they were high level. Shinobi could be in the area for any number of reasons, but Iruka could sense from their fanned out formation and the presence of several summons that they were searching for something: or someone.

Stomach churning, Iruka made sure he was undetected when he slipped back inside the protective barriers. He smiled at Bull who was lying by the front door, rolling in the grass, and then eight dogs ran towards him sniffing the air, no doubt excited by the prime cuts of steak in his basket. Their wagging tails flagged when Iruka didn’t greet them with the usual belly rubs and ear scratches, but walked inside where Yamato and Kakashi were having a cup of tea.

“Iruka, how was the…” Kakashi broke off when he saw Iruka’s grim expression.

“There were shinobi in the area,” Iruka said. “They were searching the area for something… or someone. They didn’t see me, and I took extra care covering my tracks, but…”

“You can’t go out again,” Tenzo said, and Iruka was reminded that Tenzo, not Kakashi was the captain of this mission. “We have enough non-perishable food in scrolls, and other necessities. This place is well defended. We will stay here until Kakashi recovers from the birth. Iruka, I want you and Shizune to see what we have in the scrolls and come up with a meal plan for three months that will provide Kakashi with all the nutrients he needs. Kakashi, you aren’t to leave this cabin, and I want you to set up a rota among your ninken so that two are circling our perimeter and another stays with you at all times. I will draw up possible routes in case we have to make a quick escape. Do you understand?”

Kakashi opened his mouth as if to protest to being confined to the cabin, but shut his mouth, and Iruka noticed his eyes beginning to water. “Excuse me,” Kakashi said, his voice choked up, then he stood up and walked off to the room, still waddling a little. 

Iruka didn’t go after him immediately. From what he knew of the man it would be better to give him some time and space. Instead Iruka boiled water for tea and waited for it to cool just enough before he took it to the bedroom he shared with Kakashi.

He was surprised to see Kakashi standing naked in front of the mirror, looking at his profile in the mirror.

“Kakashi?” Iruka asked as he set down the tea.

“I’m out of shape,” Kakashi said, pinching his bicep. “My arm has gotten  _ flabby. _ ”

Iruka was gobsmacked. He had read that women often got self-conscious during pregnancy, but he had thought there would be more pressing matters.

“I know your body is changing, but it’s normal for pregnancy, and it doesn’t make you any less attractive…”

“It’s not that,” Kakashi said, waving his hand dismissively. “I have another two months left at least and once the baby is born it’s going to take time to heal and get back into fighting shape. That’s enough time for them to find us and for us to be under attack, and I won’t be able to do  _ anything. _ ”

“Oh,” Iruka said, realizing what Kakashi was worried about, and he had to admit he was worried as well. “I won’t lie, it’s dangerous, but Shizune is amazing in battle and I’m sure Yamato isn’t ANBU for nothing, and I may not be jonin level, but don’t underestimate me either.”

Kakashi turned to him with a hesitant smile and said, “No, I really shouldn’t underestimate you. I know you won’t let anything happen to our baby, no matter what.”


	17. Prank Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Iruka find ways to pass the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I do this thing where as soon as I'm almost done with a story I find myself unable to write. Probably only a chapter or two left and I will get it done, but it might take some time.

It started with salt in Kakashi’s coffee, while Shizune assured him it was normal for his taste buds to be a little off at this stage in the pregnancy. The next day Iruka had found a mouse in his shoe, then Kakashi’s shampoo dyed his hair blue. 

Iruka was good at making people laugh. After the attack by the nine tails the village had needed to laugh and Iruka needed people to smile at him again. And silly practical jokes had done that, so when Iruka watched the gloom descend upon their small cabin he knew what to do, and he knew Kakashi was devious enough to give him a challenge.

 

Kakashi laid back on the table while Shizune spread gel over his stomach.

“It’s only polite to warm is up,” Kakashi moaned. “Iruka always warms it up,” he added with a wink while Iruka buried his face in his hands. Shizune rolled her eyes, then began to scan his belly. 

“This is good,” Shizune said beaming. “The lungs are coming along quite nicely. I am confident that if you were to go into labor now the baby would be viable, and healthy. We would want to see more lung development, especially if they go on to become a shinobi, four to six weeks. I’d rather operate as soon as possible so we can leave as soon as you’re healed up.”

Kakashi and Iruka nodded, then Iruka tentatively said, “So, he could go into labor spontaneously?” Iruka asked.

“Yes,” Shizune said. “I plan to operate before his regular due date, but if his body is under stress it could induce early labor. Once the labor process starts we would have to act quickly. The baby won’t have anywhere to go due to Kakashi’s anatomy, and would need oxygen quickly. I always have my kit on me so I can perform surgery at a moment’s notice. Iruka we’ve talked about how you will assist, but later I’ll talk about how to help Kakashi in the case of early labor.” Iruka nodded, his jaw set, and placed a hand over Kakashi’s stomach.

Shizune continued taking vitals, and frowned when she read the blood pressure. “Blood pressure is a little high, nothing alarming, but more than we would like. Probably stress rather than any complication with the pregnancy.”

“I can’t imagine why I would be stressed,” Kakashi said, his voice a deadpan.

“Right,” Shizune said. “Well then I want you on bedrest. We’ll bring you meals and anything else you might need. You are only to leave the bed to use the bathroom or take a bath, and that should be with help.” Before Kakashi had a chance to complain she continued, “Kakashi I know you don’t want this, I can’t imagine it, but your baby needs you to do this. Also, the two of you may continue to have sex throughout the rest of your pregnancy but nothing athletic: let Iruka do all the work.” 

Iruka snorted, but continued rubbing Kakashi’s shoulder. Kakashi had already been struggling with staying in the house, and being confined to their bed would only be worse. Iruka was thinking of ways to make it easier for his lover and almost missed Kakashi turn to Shizune and say, “...and about the other thing?”

“Oh yes!” Shizune said, then--to Iruka’s consternation--leaned forward to prod Kakashi’s chest “Yes, the mammary glands seem to be developing well,” she said. “No need to worry about size: plenty of women with smaller breasts are able to breastfeed.”

Iruka nodded along until the words hit him. “ _ What?”  _ He had never heard  _ anything  _ about breastfeeding.

“Surely I’ve mentioned it before,” Shizune said, looking up at him. “The pregnancy hormones have stimulated Kakashi’s breast tissue to develop mammary glands.”

“But that’s--” Iruka felt overwhelmed by this new information.

“You think I’m a freak,” Kakashi said, looking down at his lap.

“No!” Iruka cried out, “No, I’m just surprised. It’s perfectly natural. I mean, for women and in your case it’s great that you can breastfeed, better for the baby. It’s great. Perfect. I’m excited.” Iruka was beginning to panic when he saw Kakashi’s shoulders shake. He was worried Kakashi was crying until he heard a barely concealed giggle from Shizune. She was covering her mouth and clearly trying not to laugh. When he turned back to Kakashi Iruka saw the other man’s shoulder shaking with laughter. “You bastard!” Iruka shouted.

Kakashi collapsed back onto the exam table, laughing openly now. “Your face when she said that. It was hilarious.”

Iruka really couldn’t hold it against him when Kakashi was laughing--really laughing--for the first time since he had been confined to the cabin. “Alright,” Iruka sighed. “I name you victor of the prank war. Now let’s get you to bed.” Kakashi was so excited about his victory that he only complained a little about being stuck in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> www.meow-meow-motherfcker.tumblr.com
> 
> Feedback really makes my day. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated


End file.
